


Out of this World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Multiple Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan Donoghue wasn't, for the most part, your typical teenage  girl. She was an orphan. Twice. Her birth parents disappeared, dead or just gone she never knew, when she was an infant, leaving her to be stuck in foster care. When she was seven, she was adopted by the most loving couple she could ever ask for. But at the age of 16, both her parents were killed in a car crash, leaving Rowan orphaned and alone, for the second time. </p><p>On her 18th birthday, another tragedy strikes, taking yet another thing from her: her life. </p><p>But for Rowan, the end is just the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 Rowan sighed heavily as she jabbed at the eggs on her plate, mostly just shoving them back and forth. She stared at her plate dejectedly before shoving it away and leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes and tried not to feel sorry for herself, but how could she help it? After all, today was her 18th birthday, and she was spending it alone.

 

 Rowan Donoghue was an orphan. Times two. She was found as an infant by the side of a highway, with nothing but a blanket and a note with her name and birthday. It was more than most kids who grew up in the foster care system. Most of them don't even know their birth names or days. Rowan was lucky, in that sense. She bounced around from foster home to foster home, never finding the right fit until she was six. On her seventh birthday, her foster parents of the past year, Karen and Emmet Donoghue, gave her the best birthday present she could ever ask for: they adopted her. Rowan finally had a home, a family, a last name. For almost ten years, things couldn't be more perfect. But tragedy eventually struck the little family, and when Rowan was sixteen, Karen and Emmet were killed in a car accident. Rowan was left an orphan, for the second time in her short life.

  
 So today, on her eighteenth birthday, things were bittersweet for Rowan. As she sat there at the table, she remembered that birthday eleven years ago, when she had finally gained a family. Tears slowly slipped from her closed eyelids as she remembered her parents. She wished they were here with her.

  
 After a few minutes she quickly sat up and sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She still had to work, she couldn't afford to just sit there and cry. She quickly got up and cleaned up her breakfast before heading to her room to get dressed. As she walked through the small hallway of her flat, she trailed her fingers gently across the picture frames lining the wall. They were filled with pictures of her and her parents, each one full of so many memories. She smiled softly. No, she wouldn't feel sorry for herself. She would feel grateful for all the wonderful, joy-filled years she had with her parents. It's what they would want. Squaring her shoulders with a newfound determination, she resolved to make the most of this special day and spend it in loving memory of her dear parents.

 

  
***

 

  
 Later that evening, Rowan finished locking up the small cafe up for the night and stepped out into the warm, August air. She headed down the street to her car, sitting for a few minutes in silence before driving away. She turned on her radio and skimmed through the channels as she drove, bopping her head along with the music. As she was crossing through an intersection, she suddenly heard the sound of squealing tires. Startled, she turned her head to see the semi-truck barreling towards her. She just had time to scream before there was a blinding flash, a spray of glass, a second of excruciating pain, and then, nothing.

 

  
***

 

  _Beeeeeeeeeeeep_

 Rowan groaned, waking to that one continuous beep. She slowly opened her eyes, but it was as if everything were underwater. Her vision swam with blurs and flashes, she could hardly make out anything. The sounds that hit her ears seemed muffled and blocked, like a glass window separated her from them. Her vision slowly cleared but everything still looked watery, movement looked like ribbons of light and color. Slowly, she took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a hospital room, with doctors and nurses scurrying every which way. She realized the beeping must be a heart monitor, but why was it flatlining? And why didn't the doctor leaning over her notice she was awake?

  
 "Because you're not, dear."

  
 Rowan jerked her head to see a woman standing next to her bed, a small smile on her face. She sat up quickly and frowned when the doctor in front of her took no notice.

  
 "Mom?" she said in disbelief. "I don't understand, what's going on? How are you here? Why-why won't they notice I'm awake?" She began to panic, waving her hand in front of the doctor's face. He didn't flinch. Her mother, if that's who she really was, smiled sadly.

  
 "I already told you dear. It's because you're not awake," she said. Rowan stared at her. Karen simply sighed. "Watch." She gestured for Rowan to move towards her, then motioned for her to watch the doctors. Rowan gasped as she saw herself lying on the bed, bloody, bruised, and-and-

  
 "I'm dead?" She watched in horror as the doctor attempted to restart her heart with the defribulator, but the steady beeeep of the heart monitor stayed the same.

  
 "No, you're not dead. Yet. You're dying, sweetheart. You're so close, that's why I'm able to speak to you." Karen said softly. Rowan still watched in shock. 

  
 "I don't understand why you're here. Why didn't you just wait for me, if I'm dying anyway?" Her mother smiled wistfully, and Rowan knew by the look in her eyes that if she could, she'd be crying.

  
 "I'm here because I've been sent to give you a choice." Rowan frowned.

  
 "A choice?" she repeated slowly. Karen nodded.

  
 "Yes. You see, and I know this will come as a shock to you, this isn't your world," she said slowly. Rowan's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Karen quickly cut her off. "Please. You don't have much time, we have to hurry." Rowan closed her mouth, nodding slowly. "Thank you. Now, let me explain. It turns out that there's another world besides this one, darling. Many others. And you were born in one of these other worlds. For some reason unknown to me, your parents somehow sent you to this world as an infant. But you truly belong in this other world. So, you are now to be given a choice, and you must choose very carefully, Rowan." Rowan nodded slowly, dumbfounded. "You can choose to die, to pass over, and you would get to be with your father and I forever. Or, you can choose to come back. But not to this world. If you choose to come back, it would be to your true world, where you were born. And if you choose to go back, I have no guarantee of when you'll be put back in. There is no way to fully control where in your timeline you would be placed, but I have a feeling it will be wherever you are most needed. You are destined to be a part of something great if you choose to go back, this is why you are being given this choice. Please, choose carefully, but quickly," she finishes urgently. Rowan stares at what she can only assume must be the ghost of her mother in shock. This couldn't be possible. And yet, something about it all made sense in some mad way. She'd always felt as if she didn't truly belong here. A sudden thought strikes her.

  
 "If I chose to...to go back, would I still see you and dad someday?" she asked hesitantly, choking a little on her words. If she couldn't see her parents again if she chose this other world, there was no question as to which choice she should pick. Her mother smiled brightly.

  
 "Of course, dear. Someday, whether now or years from now, you'll see us again. No matter what you choose." Rowan closed her eyes briefly. There was no doubt in her mind now what she should choose. She opened her eyes.

  
 "I want to go back," she said strongly. Her mother smiled at her warmly.

  
 "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. You always did have a thirst for adventure," she chuckled. Rowan laughed quietly. "I know you'll do great things, Rowan. Your father and I are so proud of you. Goodbye, my baby girl, I'll see you again." Slowly, everything began to fade, and Rowan felt as if she were floating backwards.

  
 "Wait!" she called out suddenly. Her mother paused, tilting her head in question. "What happens to me here...in this world?" Her mother laughed.

  
 "Why you die, of course!" Rowan opened her mouth to call again, but her mother was gone. Everything began to disappear, and Rowan began to drift into a perfect blackness. The last thing she heard was the monitor still flatlining, and the doctor calling out,

  
 "Time of death, 11:49 pm."


	2. Chapter 1

 Rowan woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar white ceiling. Rowan scrunched her eyes in confusion before she remembered everything that had just happened. She heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor, and turned her head in confusion. She was in a hospital, a different one than before. Suddenly a nurse came in.

  
 "Oh good! You're awake. How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Rowan frowned. Why was she talking to her like she was ten? Maybe she thought she had brain damage.

  
 "I'm fine. What-what happened? Where am I?" Rowan's eyes widened slightly at her voice. It sounded so small and squeaky. The nurse smiled sadly.

  
 "You're in a hospital in Surrey. You were found on the side of a road, unconscious. Someone called and got you brought in, you've been here since almost midnight. It's nine in the morning now." Rowan nodded slowly. So she wasn't in Ireland anymore. What else had changed?

  
 "What's the date today?" she asked slowly, nervous yet excited to hear the answer.

  
 "August 13th, dear." So it was the day after her birthday. So far so good.

  
 "And...the year?" Her mother's words came to her mind, and she held her breath waiting for the nurse's answer.

  
 "1990, dear. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" The nurse looked at her with concern as Rowan's mouth dropped open in shock. 1990? No wonder the nurse was talking to her like she was ten. She was ten.

  
  _Bloody_ _hell_.

  
***

  
 After getting over the initial shock of being ten again, Rowan decided to figure out as much as she could.

  
 The nurse left to check on a few things after asking Rowan for her name, and she took this time to take in her surroundings. She'd have to get used to being small again, and being treated like a child again. She wondered how this world, if it really was a new one, was different from her own. So far, only the time seemed different. But only time would tell just what was different here. Briefly, she wondered if this was a parallel world, and maybe every person had a doppelgänger here. But she quickly dismissed the thought. Her mother had said another world, not a parallel one.

 

***

 

 Outside the door, the nurse was conversing with Rowan's doctor.

  
 "We called social services, sir, even called the police for missing persons. There's no such person as Rowan Donoghue." The doctor frowned thoughtfully.

  
 "Do you think she's lying about who she is?" The nurse immediately shook her head.

  
 "No, sir. She was very confident. I'm positive she believed that's her name." The doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead resignedly.

  
 "Very well. I was hoping there wouldn't be any brain damage, but I'm afraid it was an ill-fated hope."

 

***

 

 Rowan was roused from her thoughts when the nurse came back in, this time with a doctor. Rowan took in the looks on their faces, and immediately went on alert. Something was about to go seriously wrong. The doctor cleared his throat anxiously.

  
 "Miss... Rowan, my name is Doctor Carter. Can you tell me your full name please?" the doctor asked slowly. Rowan frowned but nodded.

  
 "Rowan Sinead Donoghue. And my birthday is August 12th, 1980." Rowan said, tacking the last part in for good measure. The doctor and nurse exchanged glances skeptically. Rowan scowled. "It's true," she continued. "That is my real name. I can't tell you where I was born, cause I don't know. But I've lived in Ireland for as long as I can remember." Doctor Carter sighed, sitting down in the chair by Rowan's bed. He smiled at her softly.

  
 "Rowan," he said gently, "you've been through what was clearly a traumatic experience. You have extensive amounts of physical trauma, most likely mental as well." Rowan was becoming increasingly frustrated. She wasn't insane, why wouldn't they believe her? "Now, we're going to do everything we can to help you, and maybe we'll be able to find out who you are, alright?" He patted her hand gently, standing to leave. Rowan couldn't take it.

  
 "I'm not mad! Rowan Donoghue is my real name! Why won't you believe me?" Rowan yelled in frustration. Suddenly, all three people jumped as the glass on the bedside table shattered, spilling water and glass everywhere. Rowan stared at the cup, breathing heavily. She couldn't help it as the tears started to gather in her eyes, and she fell back against her pillow with a whimper. The nurse sighed in sympathy, and gently placed a hand on the doctor's arm.

  
 "Doctor, maybe we'd better let her be. She's obviously tired," she said softly, smiling sadly at the little girl. The doctor nodded in agreement as he watched the girl cry.

  
 "You're right. Why don't you give her something to calm her down, help her sleep." The nurse nodded quickly and headed over to the cabinet in the room. The doctor glanced at the crying girl one more time before he left, shaking his head slowly. The nurse came over to Rowan's bed with a pill and another glass of water.

  
 "Here you go, dear. This will help you get some rest," she said kindly, and Rowan nodded quickly. Anything to get her away from this insanity. She quickly swallowed the pill and laid back again, closing her eyes. She heard the nurse leave a few minutes later, before she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

  
***

 

 Arthur Weasley was overcome with boredom. Heaving a sigh, he leaned back from his desk at the Ministry of Magic and began to drum his wand against his thigh. It was only ten in the morning and already all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. But instead, he had to sit at his desk for another seven hours and wait until some blasted idiot kid attempted to mess with muggles. He let out another sigh, and nearly fell out of his chair when he heard a chuckle from behind him.

  
 "Bored already, Mr. Weasley?" Arthur turned to see the Minister's assistant standing behind him with a laugh playing at his lips. He rubbed his face briefly with his hand.

  
 "Oh, it's you, Thomas. Please, don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Thomas just chuckled again, and Arthur shook his head and straightened his tie. "And yes, I'm afraid I am a tad bored," he sighed resignedly. Thomas grinned.

  
 "Well I think I might be able to help with that a bit. The Minister wants you, sent me to fetch you," Thomas said importantly. He was a young man, new to the Ministry, and barely more than an intern. To be the assistant to the Minister of Magic himself made Thomas Moore beam from ear to ear. Arthur noticed this, and smiled ruefully.

  
 "Thanks, Thomas," he said, getting out of his chair. "Say, how're you liking working here so far?" Thomas began nodding enthusiastically, and Arthur had to hide a smile.

  
 "Oh I love it, sir. It's been amazing, the Minister is so nice, and-" he continued to babble as they walked and immediately, poor Arthur Weasley regretted ever asking such a question. He smiled and nodded in agreement with Thomas, but secretly he breathed a sigh of relief once they reached the Minister's office. Thomas said goodbye, a tad too many times, before scurrying off to his various duties. Arthur leaned against the doorframe, taking a second to regain his composure. Putting a pleasant expression on his face, he quickly rapped on the door.

  
 "Come in!" Arthur opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. "Ah, Arthur. Thanks for coming." Cornelius Fudge stood up from his chair to shake Arthur's hand. "Sit, my good man, sit!" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Arthur quickly complied. He'd much rather stand as he would do far too much sitting today, but Fudge was not one to be refused. "How are you on this fine morning, Arthur?" Arthur smiled forcefully. That was the thing about Fudge. He always beat around the bush. And Arthur Weasley was a man of immediate action.

  
 "I'm doing well, Minister." He hesitated to return the question, knowing it would simply prolong the wait until he found out why he was really here, but he quickly decided that would be much too rude. And Arthur Weasley was far from rude. "What about you, sir? I trust you're well?" He prayed Fudge wouldn't ramble, but it was no use. It was in Fudge's nature to ramble.

  
 "Oh I'm doing splendidly, my dear friend. Everything is going smoothly, and young Moore is so eager to please he's willing to do anything I ask, which is really rather nice. I asked him to get me a coffee this morning and he brought it back in less than five minutes! Remarkable boy, impeccable speed. Come to think of it, maybe I'll give him a raise..." He continued to mumble as he jotted something down on a notepad. Arthur sighed quietly and gently cleared his throat. The Minister jerked his head up in surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Weasley, I nearly forgot you were here and why!" Arthur smiled weakly.

  
 "It's quite alright, Minister." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, and Fudge beamed.

  
"Well, no matter. I'll just get right to it." He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk. "We've detected some underage magic in a hospital in Surrey. Under eleven, so it's not punishable, but it's risky in such a public muggle location. And there's something curious about it. It's a magic trace that's never shown up on our radars before." Arthur frowned.

  
 "I agree about the risky location, but doesn't not having shown up before mean it's the first time this child's magic has surfaced?" he questioned skeptically. Cornelius wiggled his finger at him quickly.

  
 "Ah! And so we thought. But as it turns out, one of the fellows in Detection has a relative that's a nurse at this hospital. Squib, but still part of the wizarding community. So, he got ahold of her, and asked for details. Turns out the only thing that could be described as magical activity involved a ten year old girl that was brought in late last night." Arthur's eyebrows knit together thoughtfully.

  
 "Is it possible that this is the first time her abilities are surfacing? I know they typically show at a much younger age, but is it possible?" Surely there was a logical explanation for this. Cornelius nodded thoughtfully.

  
 "Yes, it's possible. And it's something we're taking into consideration. But there's another thing to make us concerned. Our contact also said this girl was found unconscious on the side of the road, bashed up pretty badly. When she woke up this morning and told them her name, they couldn't find it anywhere in any records. Nothing. She says she's an orphan, and we think she got angry that they wouldn't believe her and that's when she used her magic." Arthur nodded slowly.

  
 "Yes, that's definitely cause for concern," he agreed. "But why do you want me, sir?" Fudge leaned back in his chair.

  
 "We want to get her out of the hospital. If she's just started developing her magic, being in such a vulnerable place is very, very dangerous. Our nurse on the inside has guaranteed us she can get the girl the OK to leave today. And that's where you come in. You're the expert on muggles, and you have good experience with kids. So I want you to go get her, and we'll relocate her somewhere. Most likely St. Mungo's, just to make sure everything's all right with her since she might not technically be able to leave the hospital yet. Are you up for it?" Cornelius raised his eyebrows at Arthur expectantly. Arthur immediately sat up in his seat, eyes wide. He had an obsession with all things muggle, and never in a million years would he pass up a chance to go to one of their hospitals. He nodded enthusiastically.

  
 "Of course, sir. I'd be happy to!" he almost shouted. Cornelius smacked his desk in glee.

  
 "Good man! I knew you'd be up for it! Come on, I'll fill you in on everything you need to know."

  
 As they left the office, Arthur couldn't help but grin, all thoughts of boredom gone. Today was going to be a great day after all.


	3. Chapter 2

 Arthur arrived at the muggle hospital in a state of excitement and anxiety. He had meticulously made sure his outfit was deemed normal by muggle standards, and memorized every bit of the information that Fudge had given him. He clutched onto the file that they had enchanted to say what they wanted it to, and determinedly made his way inside. He ran over the words again as he approached the front desk, swallowing nervously.

  
 "Excuse me," he began slowly. The receptionist looked up at him and smiled.

  
 "Can I help you?" Arthur steeled his courage and launched into his speech.

  
 "Yes, I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm here for Rowan Donoghue? I'm with St. Augustus Orphanage, I'm here to take her there. I have the paperwork right here." He handed her the file, and she took it with a nod.

  
 "I'll get right on this, please go ahead and take a seat. I'll call you when we're ready for you." She gestured towards the few chairs in the lobby, and with a nod, Arthur headed for them. He sank into the nearest chair and immediately began to look around with wide eyes. Muggles wandered everywhere. Arthur stared in awe at all their strange clothes, and he listened as one muggle talked into a strange device on the wall that he assumed must be what muggles called a "telly-fone". Sure, magic was wonderful and, well, magical, but there was something about muggle technology that fascinated the curious Mr. Weasley to no end.

  
 He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his name being called. He quickly stood up and approached the desk, and the receptionist smiled at him politely.

  
 "Everything seems to be in order, so if you'll just sign here, you can leave with her anytime she's ready." She handed him a piece of paper and a pen, and Arthur took them after a split second's hesitation. Confused by the strange writing instrument, Arthur glanced around for an ink pot. Upon seeing no such thing, and aware that the receptionist was watching him curiously, he simply began to sign his name, nearly gasping in surprise as ink seemed to appear from nowhere. When he finished, he handed the paper back and began to return the pen but hesitated.

  
 "Do you...mind if I keep this?" he asked slowly, and the woman smiled at him brightly.

  
 "Of course not. We have plenty just for that purpose. Free advertising, after all," she added with a wink, and Arthur glanced down at the hospital's name on the pen before smiling. "Miss Donoghue is in room 305, lift is down the hall and to your right," she told him, pointing down the hallway to the left of her, Arthur's right. With a nod and a thank you, Arthur headed towards the lift.

  
 As he waited for the lift to reach the third floor, he studied the curious pen thoroughly. He was determined to eventually figure out how it worked. The lift dinged, and Arthur carefully placed the pen in his coat pocket before stepping onto the third floor of the hospital. He quickly walked to 305 and slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside first, the rest of him following immediately after. He smiled sadly when he saw the sleeping little girl, barely older than his little daughter. The squib nurse had told them that the girl said she was an orphan, and to a father of seven children, there was nothing sadder. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he simply sat in the chair at her bedside and waited.

  
***

  
 When Rowan woke up again, the nurse and doctor were gone. She glanced to her left and started slightly when she saw the man sleeping in the chair. He was a middle-aged man, with thinning red hair and a slightly pudgy build, and he was dressed fairly poor. Rowan frowned in confusion, and shifted her weight slightly. Suddenly the man jerked awake, knocking his glasses askew in the process, and smiled when he saw that she was awake. Rowan stared at him for a second, taken aback by the twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

  
 "Oh good, you're awake. How're you feeling?" he questioned with a smile, and despite her reservations Rowan couldn't help but smile back.

  
 "I'm feeling alright, thanks. Tired, and a tad sore, but otherwise I'm fine," she answered. "Er, I don't mean to be rude, but... Who are you? You don't seem like you work here," she said slowly, and Arthur smacked his forehead lightly.

  
 "Of course, silly me. I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm with St. Augustus Orphanage, and I'm here to get you." Rowan's jaw dropped. No. That wasn't possible.

  
_This must be a prank,_ she thought blankly.

  
 "Is everything alright?" Mr. Weasley, if that's who he really was, looked at her with concern. She scanned his face, searching for any sign of a falsehood, any sign of a trick, but all she saw was true and sincere concern. She let out a sigh and fell back into her pillow. So that's what was different.

  
 "Uh, yeah, everything's fine, Mr. Weasley. It's just been a long day," she managed to get out. Arthur smiled weakly.

  
 "I'm sure. Do you remember what happened?" he asked softly, and she sat up and faced him.

  
 "I'm not entirely sure on...everything, but I think I somehow got hit by a car," she told him slowly. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. She couldn't very well tell him she came from another world. "Thankfully they said my injuries weren't too severe," she added quickly. Again, not entirely a lie. While her injuries had been fatal initially, they were treated before she arrived here. Mr. Weasley nodded quickly.

  
 "Yes, you're very lucky. Well, Miss Rowan, how would you like to get out of here?" Rowan grinned.

  
 "I'd like nothing better, sir." She was itching to get up and move around, and she was deathly curious about this new world.

  
***

  
 As they left the hospital a short time later, the enormity of what had happened hit Rowan like a brick wall. She had just died, spoken to the ghost of her mother, come back to life as an ten year old in the world of her favorite book series, and was now leaving the hospital hand in hand with one formerly-fictional Arthur Weasley. And suddenly, a wonderful, unbelievable realization struck her. There was only one reason Mr. Weasley would show up like that. The glass that broke, she had done that. She, Rowan Sinead Donoghue, was a witch.


	4. Chapter 3

 Rowan sat next to Mr. Weasley on the bus and wondered where they were headed. She knew they weren't headed for some orphanage, but she had no clue other than that. As she watched the red headed man stare wide-eyed at everything and everyone, she gathered enough courage to ask him what she figured he'd be least expecting.

 "You're not a muggle, are you?" She smirked slightly as Arthur quickly stiffened before turning to look at her. He began to stutter, struggling to find the words to deny it, and Rowan smiled. "It's alright, I guess I'm not either." Arthur relaxed, staring at her curiously.

 "You...know about magic?" he asked incredulously. Rowan nodded, coming up with a story on the fly.

 "Yes. I've only just recently become an orphan, my dad was a muggle but my mum was a squib. She talked about some stuff, hardly ever since she was a little sore she didn't have it. I just always figured I was a squib, too. But...that glass that broke. That was me, wasn't it?" she asked hopefully, and Arthur nodded.

 "Indeed. Your magic showed up on our radar this morning, and I must say I jumped at the chance to see more of the muggle world. And it's most unusual for a minor's magic to go unused for so long, which is why I was sent to get you. I'm to take you to St. Mungo's first to make sure there's nothing wrong with you magically. And then eventually I suppose we'll have to find a home for you," he finished thoughtfully. Rowan opened her mouth to say she could take care of herself but quickly shut it. She had to remember she wasn't eighteen anymore. Already she felt a bit younger, mentally. Instead she said nothing and sat back in her seat, thinking about how crazy and wonderful and scary this all was. The two sat in silence for the rest of the drive, each deep in thought.

 A short while later, they reached their stop. Rowan followed Mr. Weasley out onto the sidewalk. Arthur turned to her as the bus drove away.

 "We'll have to walk a short ways, it's just down the street, dear," he said briskly, and as they headed off down the street, Arthur took her hand in his. Rowan started slightly at the sudden movement before smiling slowly. She glanced at the kind face of Mr. Weasley and realized he didn't even seem to be aware that he had grabbed her hand. She knew that as a father of so many children, it was no doubt engrained in his very DNA to be protective and caring. She had always loved his character in the books but now she found herself taking to the tall man in a way she never imagined was possible. She shook her head in disbelief again, and Arthur suddenly came to a halt in front of an old abandoned department store. Above the top of the building, in peeling, faded letters, were the words _Purge & Dowse, LTD_. The red-brick of the building was dirty, the window displays ugly and disheveled. A poor-looking, vaguely female dummy stood in one window, dressed in a faded green pinafore. Even though she knew what was coming, Rowan still stared in disbelief as Arthur leaned in to speak to it softly.

 "Hello. We're here for a checkup." The mannequin nodded once, and crooked it's finger in a beckoning gesture. Arthur turned to Rowan with a grin. "Well, in we go!" He stepped through the window, pulling her along beside him. Rowan gasped at the strange watery sensation she felt as she passed through, and Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, that sure takes some getting used to. Although, hopefully you'll never have to get used to it," he added as an afterthought. Rowan laughed, and Arthur led her towards the front desk with a smile.

 The witch at the desk glanced up at them briefly before looking back down to her paperwork.

 "Can I help you?" she drawled lazily, and Rowan frowned at her rudeness. She glanced at Arthur to see his reaction, but he simply sighed resignedly.

 "Yes, I'm Arthur Weasley and this is Rowan Donoghue. I believe the Minister set an appointment?" The witch glanced briefly at her notepad and nodded.

 "Yep, he did. If you'll just go sit down, I'll call you when we're ready," she said dismissively. Arthur and Rowan headed over to the seating area and sank into two available chairs. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, but Rowan sat up and stared around with wide eyes. Arthur opened his eyes when he heard her gasp, and watched her with a smile, laughing at the fact that he had just been in the same position not an hour ago. Their names were called, and Rowan nervously followed Mr. Weasley to the front desk again.

 "Second floor, third door on your right," the witch at the desk said shortly, and even Arthur raised his eyebrows when she didn't even glance at them.

 "Thank you," he told her, words dripping with sarcasm. The witch simply grunted and waved them towards the lift. Arthur huffed before heading to the lift. As the doors closed and Arthur put in the correct floor number, Rowan glanced at him with a smile. Suddenly, she wasn't so surprised this man was the father of Fred and George. She was, however, becoming even more confused as to how he ever created a son like Percy. But that was a thought process for another time. She quickly shifted her weight as the lift reached the second floor. Arthur looked down at her and smiled softly. He could tell she was nervous, he didn't blame her. This was a big change. Sure, she said she knew about magic beforehand but she said her mother was a squib, and Arthur was willing to bet she'd never experienced it on a firsthand basis. And to suddenly wake up in the hospital and be told by a strange man that you have magic can't have been easy to deal with. Wordlessly, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Rowan immediately relaxed at the feel of his hand. She barely knew the real Mr. Weasley and yet she felt so calm around him. She immediately understood how Harry took to him and Molly so quickly. There was just something about Mr. Weasley that made her feel like he was a second father. Rowan smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He took his hand from her shoulder and grabbed her hand instead, leading her out onto the second floor. Together they found the third door on the right, and Rowan swallowed hard as Arthur knocked on the door. Almost as soon as he began to knock, the door swung open to reveal a hospital ward filled with beds, Healers (as Rowan remembered they were called here), and patients. A young wizard in green robes came to speak to them.

 "Hello, how can I help you today, sir?" he asked with a warm smile, and a somewhat over-enthusiastic tone. Rowan gathered he must be one of the apprentice healers, Trainee Healers if she remembered correctly, desperate to please. She stifled a giggle at his eagerness, looking to Mr. Weasley to answer him. He must have been trying not to laugh as well, because he quickly cleared his throat before answering.

 "Um yes, we have an appointment for Rowan Donoghue," he said formally. The apprentice healer shot up straight, and Rowan had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

 "Oh yes, the Minister himself called to make that appointment! Right this way, please!" He began to walk down the ward, stopping at a curtained bed in the back somewhat separate from all the others. "Here you are! The Head Healer will be with you shortly. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me!" he said excitedly as he left. Just as soon as he left he was back again, an embarrassed smile on his face. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Hugo." With a blinding smile, he flicked the curtain closed and walked away. Rowan and Arthur stared at each other for a second before bursting into silent laughter. After a minute or two of laughing, Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes and struggled to regain his composure.

 "Merlin's beard, did you see his face?" he sighed with a laugh, and Rowan grinned. She truly felt like a little kid again, and while she would miss some of the freedoms of being of age, she started to think maybe being ten again wasn't so bad. After all, she had magic this time round. She and Arthur calmed their laughter and wiped their eyes, and not a moment too soon. A tall, thin man that Rowan could only assume was the Head Healer stepped inside the curtain. He was certainly imposing to look at, and Rowan almost felt scared as she took in his heavy brows and chiseled cheekbones. But then he smiled at her, and sparks erupted in his warm brown eyes, and she immediately felt at ease. He glanced down at his clipboard before addressing her.

 "Miss Donoghue, my name is Xavier Hildenbracnh, I'm the Healer in charge here on the second floor. How are you today?" he asked kindly, and Rowan smiled at him.

 "Please, call me Rowan, sir. And I'm alright, I guess. I feel tired and sore but that's to be expected when you've been hit by a car, I suppose," she said with a laugh, and the Healer chuckled.

 "Well Rowan, I'm glad to see you're in good spirits. Now, I'm just going to perform some tests and things, I want to make sure there's no magical illness or damage, alright? It won't take long." Rowan nodded, and he quickly moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He pulled out his wand and a strange-looking stethoscope, and began to wave his wand over her, muttering spells illegibly. After a few minutes, he switched to the stethoscope. Arthur watched anxiously as he moved the stethoscope across Rowan's stomach and chest, expression unreadable. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Xavier stood up and smiled. "Well, there is nothing wrong with you that I can notice, so I think it's safe to conclude that you are perfectly fine, Rowan. Just a late bloomer. Admittedly a much later bloomer than most, but still typical all the same." Arthur sighed in relief and smiled. Xavier turned to Arthur. "Now I do have a few potions to give her, as she does still have some decent physical injuries that need to heal. But I can administer them now before you leave, and I'll send you with the second doses to be taken again tomorrow morning. All I recommend is that she rest until tomorrow, and she'll be alright."

 After giving Rowan the potions and a handshake to Mr. Weasley, Xavier left them. Mr. Weasley helped Rowan off the bed and stuck the small potion vials into his jacket pocket. He took her hand again as they left the ward, and Rowan smiled again at the contact. They silently made their way to the lift and stepped inside. Arthur looked at Rowan thoughtfully.

 "We'll have to find somewhere for you to go soon, but for now you can come back home with me. My wife will stuff you with all the food you can think of," he said with a chuckle. Rowan laughed, thinking of Mrs. Weasley. She was fully prepared for Molly Weasley's motherly coddling. She seemed to do it with everyone.

 They exited the hospital back onto the street, and Arthur walked a little ways before pulling her into the nearest alley. He held out his arm to her.

 "Right, hold on tight," he said. Rowan hesitantly grabbed his proffered arm, frowning, before she suddenly realized what he was planning. She held on tight, and not a moment too soon. With a loud crack, a _whoosh_ , and a sharp tug in her stomach, Rowan felt herself being pulled in an unknown direction. There was a split second of utter blackness, and then suddenly she felt as if all of her came rushing back together again. She opened her eyes to see they were no longer in the alley, but a field, staring up at an old, dilapidated, precariously tilting building. The infamous Burrow.


	5. Chapter 4

 When Rowan finally collected her breath and her head and stomach stopped whirling, she turned to Mr. Weasley.

  
 "So _that_ was apperating," was all she managed to gasp out. Mr. Weasley suddenly went a bright shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

  
 "Right, sorry 'bout that. I suppose I should've warned you," he said sheepishly. He suddenly turned concerned. "Merlin, you didn't get splinched did you?" he asked in a panic. He immediately smacked his forehead. "Right, you probably don't know what that is. Is any part of you missing?" he rephrased, and Rowan snorted.

  
 "Maybe my stomach," she said wryly. Arthur chuckled before sighing.

  
 "Merlin, you're going to fit in great with my family," he mumbled. Rowan grinned. She was beyond excited to meet the rest of the Weasley's. Reminding herself to watch what she said, Rowan followed Mr. Weasley up to the house. As they stepped inside what appeared to be the kitchen, Arthur yelled for his wife.

  
 "Molly! I'm home! And I've brought a guest!"

  
 Not ten seconds later, Molly Weasley herself walked into the small kitchen. Rowan had to bite back a smile as she took in Mrs. Weasley's appearance. She was everything she imagined her to be. She was an almost plump woman, and a little less than average height. Her frizzy orange hair was pulled back in a bun and an old stained apron covered her paisley print dress. She seemed surprised to see who Arthur's guest was, but she smiled warmly at them.

  
 "Hello, dear, you're home early! And who's this young lady?" she asked kindly, already pulling out a chair and beckoning Rowan to sit. Rowan smiled gratefully and sat quickly, eager to rest her sore body. Arthur pulled out another chair and sat down as Molly began to prepare tea.

  
 "This is Rowan Donoghue, Molly. Rowan, this is my wife, Molly Weasley," he introduced quickly. Molly smiled at Rowan widely, nodding at her before turning her attention to her husband again. "She's the reason I'm home early, most of my day involved her." As Arthur explained everything that happened, Molly poured tea for the three of them and passed it out before joining them at the table. When Arthur reached the part about Rowan being an orphan, Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears and she impulsively reached out and patted the girl's hand that was resting on the table. When he finished his story, Molly stood up briskly.

  
 "Well dear you can stay here with us for as long as it takes them to find somewhere for you. Are you hungry? I'll make some food for you, I'm sure you're starving." Without waiting for a response she was up and preparing food. Arthur glanced at Rowan and mouthed an _I told you so_. Rowan clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Arthur winked at her before standing up.

  
 "Molly I'd love to stay and eat but I'd better report back to Fudge. I'll be home in time for dinner!" he called as he left the small kitchen. Molly yelled him a goodbye just before they heard the loud crack signaling he had disapperated. She turned to Rowan with a smile.

  
 "I'll have some food ready for you in no time, and when you've eaten I'll show you where you can stay for the night, dear," she said kindly, and Rowan nodded gratefully.

  
 "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate you being so kind as to let me stay, it means a lot," she said with a smile. Molly clicked her tongue dismissively.

  
 "It's nothing, Rowan. I'm very happy I can help." She brought over a plate filled with food, and Rowan's mouth began to water. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the food. With a satisfied sigh, she began to dig into the food. Molly chuckled briefly before heading towards the door. "You keep eating. I'll be right back, dear. Help yourself to seconds!" Rowan waved in response as her mouth was full of food, and Molly disappeared outside.

  
 After a second helping of food, Rowan shoved her plate away slowly. She leaned back in her chair with another contented sigh, and closed her eyes. All the food had made her tired, and she simply couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She slowly drifted off into a doze, a slight smile on her lips.

 

 When Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen and saw the small girl passed out in the kitchen chair, she smiled softly, tutting at the assorted children that had followed her inside.

  
 "Fred, George, go get your room ready. She'll stay in there tonight with Ginny. You'll sleep in Ginny's room tonight." The children began to protest, Fred and George saying Ginny would mess up their "organized chaos" and Ginny said the twins would destroy her neat room. Mrs. Weasley immediately shushed them all. "Quiet! You'll wake her! Fred, George, go. Now!" The twins immediately scuttled off to their room, grumbling on about Ginny and girls. Mrs. Weasley sighed and ran her hand across her face before turning to the oldest boy. "Charlie, can you carry her upstairs for me? I'd rather not have to wake her," she said softly, looking at Rowan's peaceful face. Charlie Weasley smiled at his mother, nodding. "Be careful, please, Charles!" Charlie laughed.

  
 "Yes, mum. I'll _try_ not to drop her. Can't make any promises," he added, smirking when Molly huffed indignantly. The strong, seventeen year old carefully picked Rowan up and effortlessly carried her up the stairs, chuckling as she mumbled in her sleep. When he reached the twins' attic room at the top of the stairs, he quietly hissed for the boys to open the door. The door swung open, and George quickly jumped out of the way to let Charlie through. He stumbled slightly as he entered and nearly dropped Rowan. He quickly recovered, and the three boys held their breath. When she stirred slightly in his arms they all froze, but she didn't wake up and the boys breathed sighs of relief. Fred grinned wryly, and he and George exchanged glances.

  
 "She's a heavy sleeper, this one," Fred said quietly, and immediately Charlie shot him a cold glare.

  
 "Don't even think about it, _Frederick_ ," he hissed, and Fred gulped, nodding. Charlie carefully laid her on the bed and covered her before shooing the boys out of the room ahead of him. He quietly closed the door behind him and turned to the twins. "Not one word to mum about almost dropping her, got it?" he threatened in a low voice. "She'd tan my hide. And if that happens, _I tan yours_. Clear?" he finished, and the two redheaded boys nodded in unison.

  
 "As crystal!" they chorused, and Charlie nodded, satisfied. The trio headed back downstairs, and Charlie gave them one last glare for good measure before heading back outside.

***

 When Rowan woke up the next morning, she felt a million times better. She was still sore, but no more than she would be from something as simple as sleeping wrong. She looked around the room and saw another bed to her left, and she immediately knew she must be in the twins' room. Rowan heard the steady breathing of someone sleeping, and quietly approached the bed to see someone she knew could only be Ginny. She debated waking her, but then decided against it. She figured she knew enough from the books to know where everything was.

  
 She headed down the stairs after silently leaving the room, and thankfully found herself in the kitchen again. Mr. Weasley sat at the table with his back to her, eating breakfast and reading a newspaper. She assumed it must be very early in the morning, if he was still here. He heard her approach, and turned with a start.

  
 "Rowan! What are you doing up so early?" Rowan shrugged, yawning.

  
 "I fell asleep in the kitchen not long after you left, I've been asleep since then," she said with a smile, and Arthur nodded in understanding. "What time is it, Mr. Weasley?" Arthur looked down at his watch before answering.

  
 "Barely six, dear. Molly should be up in about an hour, but you can sit with me until I leave if you want," he offered kindly, and Rowan smiled gratefully. "And you might as well take those potions," he added with a smile, and Rowan nodded.

  
 "Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

 

 Rowan and Arthur sat and talked for the next fifteen minutes, and he asked her all sorts of questions about where she grew up, and her childhood. As she talked, Rowan found she could remember things from when she was a child much easier than she used to, and things that happened after she turned ten seemed to be fading to more distant memories. While she was somewhat grateful as it made it easier not to slip and mention things that didn't exist yet, she hoped they wouldn't fade completely. She never wanted to forget anything about her parents.

 

 When Mr. Weasley left for work, Rowan decided to make breakfast for everyone. Her mother had taught her to cook as soon as she entered school, and Rowan knew how to cook and bake anything basic. She searched through the kitchen for anything to cook, and clapped her hands excitedly when she found several recipe books. She thumbed through them quickly before finding one that caught her attention. She set about gathering everything she needed, and got to work.

 

 When Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen 45 minutes later, she found Rowan hard at work at the stove, her blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun and one of Mrs. Weasley's aprons around her waist. She gasped in surprise at the sight, and Rowan quickly turned at the noise.

  
 "Hullo, Mrs. Weasley! I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd make some breakfast for you all since you've been so kind as to let me stay here. And, I borrowed one of your aprons," she added sheepishly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Mrs. Weasley was too stunned to speak, and Rowan shifted her weight nervously. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley grinned from ear to ear.

  
 "Oh dear, you didn't have to!" She made as if to take over, but Rowan quickly shooed her away.

  
 "No, please, Mrs. Weasley. I want to do this," she begged, and Mrs. Weasley relented. "Why don't you sit down, I'll put the kettle on." Mrs. Weasley reluctantly sat down, and Rowan filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. When it whistled, she got the tea ready and set a cup down in front of Mrs. Weasley. She let Molly put in milk and sugar, and went back to cooking.

 

 When the rest of the family came down a short while later, the boys' mouths dropped at the sight before them.

  
 "Merlin!" Fred and George gasped, and Rowan turned around. She gaped slightly as she took in all the Weasley children. She was surprised to see six, and assumed the oldest-looking one must be Charlie. Then there was a thin, haughty-looking boy that could only be Percy, and the two identical ones were obviously Fred and George. Briefly she wondered which was which, before she noticed the final boy, Ron, who looked like he'd just been dragged out of bed. And of course Ginny she'd already seen. She opened her mouth to greet all of them, shutting it at the last second as she remembered she shouldn't in fact know their names. Fred's head swiveled from Rowan to his mother and back again. "Merlin!" he said again. "Did _she_ make all this?" he asked incredulously, and Mrs. Weasley promptly glared at him.

  
 "Yes, Fred, _she_ made all this. And _she_ is Rowan. She'll be staying with us for a little while, until the Ministry can find an appropriate place for her," she said lightly, but her underlying tone had an obvious message of _don't you dare dispute this or mess with her_. Fred shut his mouth with a snap, and Mrs. Weasley turned to Rowan. "Rowan, dear, these are six of my seven children, my oldest, Bill, lives on his own. This is Charlie," Charlie smiled and waved and Rowan grinned back, "Percy," Percy gave a curt nod and Rowan returned it smartly, making the twins giggle, "the twins, Fred and George," the twins saluted stiffly, staring straight ahead.

  
 "I'm Gred," one said.

  
 "And I'm Forge," said the other.

  
 "At your service, marm!" they chorused together, and Rowan kept as straight a face as possible while saluting them back.

  
 "Pleasure to meet you, Gred and Forge," she said briskly, and the twins grinned. Percy _humph_ ed at their childishness, and Mrs. Weasley sighed in resignation before continuing.

  
 "Then there's Ron," Ron gave an awkward smile, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, "and lastly, my youngest, Ginny." Ginny smiled brightly. Rowan smiled back before addressing them all.

  
 "Pleasure to meet you all. Breakfast is nearly ready, so why don't you all grab a seat?" Immediately everyone found their seat at the table, and Rowan finished up the food. When it was ready, she served everyone before sitting down with them.

 

 Charlie finished eating and pushed his plate away with a groan before looking at Rowan.

  
 "That was delicious. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" he asked curiously, and Rowan blushed slightly at his compliment.

  
 "My mum taught me," she said softly, and Charlie grinned.

  
 "Well, tell her I said she taught you well." Immediately, Mrs. Weasley inhaled sharply, and Rowan's face fell. She got up and began to clear the finished dishes, blinking hard to stop the tears. Charlie glanced at his mother in confusion as Rowan stood at the sink. "Did I say something wrong?" he whispered, and his mother smiled at him sadly.

  
 "Rowan's an orphan, dear. Her parents passed away not too long ago," she said quietly. All the kids looked down at their plates, suddenly silent and somber. Charlie let out a quiet oh, and stared at Rowan. George nudged his twin in the ribs, and jerked his head in the girl's direction. Fred immediately caught on, and he quickly glanced at his mother.

  
 "Does she know about magic and stuff?" he tried to whisper. However, he wasn't very quiet, and Rowan walked over laughing.

  
 "Yes. I know about magic. Sort of. My dad was a muggle, but my mum was a squib. She hardly talked 'bout magic though, she was sorta sore she didn't have it," she laughed, and Fred chuckled.

  
 "Well, George and I were gonna go outside and play quidditch, d'you, I dunno, wanna join us?" he asked awkwardly. A smile slowly spread across Rowan's face, and she nodded at the twins.

  
 "Ehm, yeah. Yeah, I'd love that," she answered softly, and the twins grinned.

  
 "Alright! You coming Charlie?" They turned to their big brother, pleading looks on their faces, and Charlie heaved an over-dramatic sigh.

  
 "Fine!"

  
 The twins cheered loudly, and before Rowan could even react, they each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her outside. As she was dragged along, laughing along with them all, she couldn't help but think that this was a perfect start to a brand new life.


	6. Chapter 5

 Rowan quickly grew close to the Weasley family over the course of the day, especially Charlie, the twins, and Ginny. The boys taught her the rules of quidditch and even let her fly one of their Cleansweeps a little. Immediately, the girl was hooked. She watched them play in fascination, awe-inspired by Charlie's insane flying skills. Even little Ginny was a phenomenal flyer, and while her brother far outmatched her as a Seeker, Rowan knew Ginny would be great in her own way someday.

 

 

  
 Later that night, Arthur and Molly sat in the kitchen as the rest of the children sat in the living room teaching Rowan to play Exploding Snap. Arthur cleared his throat.

  
 "Molly, I'm afraid the Ministry is still looking for a suitable place to put her. They've asked if we would be alright with keeping her here for a little while longer, just until they find somewhere," he said quietly, watching carefully for his wife's reaction. A loud explosion sounded from the living room, followed by roars of laughter and an indignant cry from Percy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chuckled briefly before Arthur turned serious again. "Molly, I know we have hardly enough room as it is-" Molly cut him off with a smile.

  
 "Arthur, we have one less child than we used to, I hardly think adding Rowan is going to make us burst the seams. I'm happy to keep her here as long as she needs. In fact, I'd feel horrible if I were to send her away now. Just listen to how well the kids have taken to her. It'd be cruel to pull her away now." She patted her husband's hand lightly before continuing. "Actually, I've half a mind to have you tell the Ministry she can stay with us permanently," she said quietly, and Arthur's eyes widened.

  
 "Really? Are you sure?" Molly chuckled.

  
 "Relax, dear, I said 'half'. I can't know for sure just yet, but I hate to think of the child just being shoved into an orphanage. And I'd want to check with our children first. However, I do want you to tell the Ministry that we'll for sure be keeping her for the next week. Make sure they keep looking, but if they find somewhere before the week is up I don't want her being moved until after that. And only if we don't decide to keep her." Arthur grinned at his wife before getting up to clean their glasses from the table, stopping to give his wife a quick kiss.

  
 "Molly dearest, I'll never get tired of your kind heart. It's one of the things I love most about you," he called as he walked to the sink, and Molly smiled. "I'm going to join the kids," he said as he walked towards the living room.

  
 "Oh, send in Charlie and Ron, please!" she called after him. He responded with a wave as he left. A few moments later, the two Weasley children entered.

  
 "What is it, mum?" Charlie asked, and Molly motioned for them to sit down.

  
 "Rowan is going to stay with us for at least the next week, maybe longer depending. And I was hoping you two would be ok with sharing a room so she could have the other?" she asked, and while Ron groaned slightly, Charlie's eyes lit up.

  
 "Sure! Don't mind sharing at all, I got used to sharing with Bill. Actually kinda miss not having someone else in there," he said happily, and Molly smiled slightly. While she was sure that was true, she also could tell that Charlie had taken to the small girl in the short time she'd been there. She stayed quiet however, instead turning to Ron and raising an eyebrow. Ron sighed heavily.

  
 "Fine," he mumbled. "But can we share my room? I like my room," he added quickly, and Molly glanced at Charlie for approval. The stocky boy shrugged nonchalantly.

  
 "S'fine with me," he said, and Molly smiled brightly.

  
 "Great, that's settled. I'm not going to make you do it now Charlie but I do need you to get your room ready sometime before we all go to bed." Charlie nodded in agreement.

  
 "Sure thing, mum. I'll just do it now." With that he disappeared up the stairs to his room. Molly turned to Ron again.

  
 "I know, I know, I need to make sure Charlie has somewhere to sleep," he mumbled quickly, heading towards the stairs after his brother. Molly smiled briefly before heading to the living room to explain the situation to the rest of the family.

 

 

  
 Rowan was thrilled to be able to stay longer. She didn't mind terribly the thought of living in an orphanage again, but she loved being at the Burrow. The next week flew by, and all too soon Arthur and Molly found themselves sitting in the kitchen again trying to decide what to do. The Ministry had found a suitable wizard orphanage that would be willing to take the young girl, but the two Weasleys were hesitant.

  
 Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

  
 "I know we have a lot of mouths to feed already, I just hate to put her somewhere like that," he muttered, and Molly huffed.

  
 "Arthur we've been over this. With Bill gone, taking in Rowan leaves us no worse off than we've been before. Honestly I don't know why we're even debating this. Do either of us really think we could willingly let her live in an orphanage when she could have a perfectly good home here?" she said harshly, and Arthur shook his head.

  
 "No, you're right. There's no doubt. The only question here should be if she and the kids are alright with it. Do you think it's time we asked them?" he asked, and Molly nodded. Arthur clapped his hands together in an air of finality, and stood from his chair. "Right. You go fetch Percy, and I'll go get the rest of them. I'll bring them to the living room." He headed for the door and Molly headed for the stairs.

 

 

  
 Rowan was attempting to fly upside down when someone yelled loudly in her ear, making her shriek and lose her grip. She hit the ground with a dull thud and a groan, glancing up to see the twins smirking down at her.

  
 "You know something, George?" Fred said thoughtfully.

  
 "What's that, Fred?"

  
 "I don't think Rowan quite gets the point of flying," Fred continued matter-of-factly, and Rowan glared at him before a smirk slowly spread across her face.

  
 "Oi, Charlie!" she yelled, and Fred frowned in confusion before he was suddenly hoisted up into the air with a shriek. Rowan laughed hysterically as Fred flailed in panic, screaming at his brother to put him down. Charlie suddenly stopped, a good height from the ground.

  
 "Suit yourself," he shrugged, and he let go of Fred's shirt. Fred shrieked again as he plummeted, and Charlie quickly dropped into a dive, laughing continuously as he raced his younger brother to the ground. At the last second he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, and Fred floated the final few feet like a feather before landing gently on his feet. He promptly crumpled to the ground and began to whimper, and Charlie landed next to him, still laughing heartily. Rowan grinned at him and gave him a high five.

  
 "Beautiful flying, Charlie," she said with a smile, and Charlie winked at her.

  
 "All in a day's work," he answered simply. The two collapsed into more fits of laughter as George tried to comfort his horrified twin. Even Ron was smiling, and Ginny looked like she'd just won a quidditch match.

  
 "What's going on here?"

  
 Everyone turned to see Mr. Weasley approaching them.

  
 "Nothing," Rowan and Charlie chimed together, both crossing their fingers behind their backs. They pulled their best innocent faces while Ron and Ginny struggled to keep straight faces. "Just giving some flying lessons, dad," Charlie said innocently, and Rowan smirked. Arthur stared at them for a moment, debating whether he believed them or not. His eyes traveled to the twins and back, and he raised his eyebrows. Charlie simply smiled disarmingly, and Arthur finally shook his head as if he'd given up.

  
 "You all need to come inside, we're meeting in the living room. Quickly please, it's rather important." With that he walked back to the house, shaking his head at his ridiculous children.

  
 The kids all exchanged glances, and Rowan and Charlie helped Fred to his feet, perhaps none too gently. Fred seemed to right himself as he stood up, and he stared at the two before shaking his head in disbelief. Rowan and Charlie simply laughed again, and they all picked up their brooms and headed towards the house.

 

 When they were all seated in the living room, Arthur cleared his throat loudly.

  
 "As you all know, Rowan has been staying with us until the Ministry could find somewhere for her. As of yesterday, they've found a nice orphanage just outside London that would be willing to take her." At this, several of the children made outbursts, but Arthur quickly held up his hand to silence them. "However, your mother and I decided that, with your permission, and hers too of course," he added looking at Rowan, "we'd let her stay with us. Permanently."

  
 The twins, Charlie, and Ron let out whoops and cheers, and Rowan froze, hardly daring to believe what she'd just heard.

  
 "What?" she whispered hoarsely, and Ginny, who was sitting next to her, squeezed her hand gently. Molly smiled at her softly.

  
 "We're not saying we'd adopt you, Rowan. Arthur and I would never dream of trying to replace your parents, and I'm sure you'd rather keep their last name," she said softly.

  
 "But we were thinking we could be made your legal guardians, if you want," Arthur continued quietly, and Rowan had to fight to hold back tears.

  
 "Are you...serious?" Her voice was barely audible, but somehow they still heard.

  
 "Very," Arthur assured her. Rowan sat back against the sofa in shock, and Ginny quickly threw her arms around her, giggling in her ear.

  
 "I've always wanted another girl in the house!" she said happily, and Rowan let out a tearful laugh. She looked at Molly and Arthur, hopefuls smiles on their faces, and opened her mouth to answer but she stopped when a thought struck her. She turned to the one Weasley who hadn't made any reaction.

  
 "Percy? How do you feel about it?" Percy looked surprised as she posed that question to him, and he sat quiet for a moment.

  
 "I suppose it wouldn't be terrible," he answered slowly, and Mrs. Weasley beamed at her son. Rowan turned to face her and Arthur again, a bright smile etched across her face.

  
 "I'd love to stay," she told them quietly, and Mrs. Weasley jumped up and immediately pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and gave her a watery smile.

  
 "Oh I'm so glad dear!" she said before engulfing her in another giant hug. Arthur joined the hug, and soon everyone followed suit. Rowan laughed happily as Fred and George began to chant continuously.

  
 "She's going to stay! She's going to stay!"

 

 

  
 As Rowan lay in her bed that night, she realized that this was the happiest she'd felt since her parents died. She knew her parents would love the Weasleys, and she knew they were smiling down at her somewhere, happy she'd found another home. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming about the happy days to come.


	7. Chapter 6

 The rest of the summer flew by for Rowan. Over the next month, Rowan grew as close to the Weasleys as if they'd grown up together for years. She, Charlie, and the twins were nearly inseparable, and much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, she was as much a troublemaker as they were.

  
 She also discovered she had a knack for flying, and Charlie wasted no opportunity to tell her she would make a phenomenal Chaser. While she lacked the finesse and poise Charlie had, not to mention the experience, she was fast and daring in her own way, and as Fred and George liked to put it, "tough as old shoe leather". She and Ginny also grew incredibly close, in a different way. Rowan wouldn't hesitate to call Charlie and the twins her best friends, but the youngest Weasley truly became her little sister. They shared everything together. Thoughts, dreams, fears, even clothes.

  
 But all too soon September 1st rolled around, and Rowan was loosing her partners-in-crime for the next three months. The day before they all would leave, the children were all in the orchard playing, but Rowan simply laid in the grass and watched them all fly around. She knew they'd be back for Christmas, and then again in the summer, but she also knew that sometime after this school year, Charlie would move to Romania to work with dragons. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever have expected to be such good friends with Charlie Weasley, yet here she was, and she wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. She was startled from her thoughts by someone laying down in the grass next to her.

  
 "Whatcha thinkin about, Red?" Rowan smiled slightly at Charlie's use of his nickname for her. He'd started calling her that shortly after she came, and when she asked him why he'd simply shrugged and said that it was what her name meant in Gaelic. She turned her head to look at him and shrugged.

  
 "I'm just thinking about how quiet it'll be without you lot here for the next three months," she said quietly, and Charlie's face softened.

  
 "Hey, you'll still have Ron and Ginny. And we'll be back for Christmas, and then summer'll be right around the corner," Charlie said with a smile, and Rowan gave a half smile.

  
 "But you're graduating this year," she mumbled, and Charlie sighed, sitting up. Rowan wasn't typically the crying type, but then again she was ten. Over the last month she'd found herself feeling increasingly younger. Her memories of her parents and everything else after the age of ten were still there, but they were just more faded, and remote. So when Charlie reached out and pulled her into a hug, Rowan immediately began to cry into his shoulder.

  
 "It's gonna be alright, Red. I'll write to you all the time, ok? But you have to promise to write to me too. Tell me anything and everything." He continued to hug her and let her cry, just sitting in the grass until finally she sniffed loudly and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

  
 "Thanks, Charlie. I promise to write every day," she said, and Charlie threw his hands up and laughed.

  
 "You don't have to write every day. I won't mind if you do but I don't expect you to. And I can't guarantee you'll get a letter back every time. But I will write as often as I can, I promise." He solemnly closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart in mock severity, and Rowan rolled her eyes with a laugh. Charlie opened one eye cheekily, and when he saw her laughing he opened them both and began to tickle her. She squealed and tried to roll away but to no avail. Charlie was much too strong, and he quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Rowan screeched and slammed her fists into his back but she was laughing.

  
 "Charles Weasley! Put me down!" she demanded, and Charlie froze.

  
 "As you wish, milady," he said formally, before promptly dumping her onto the grass. She stood up with a huff and glared at him, and Charlie attempted a placating smile. Rowan was struggling not to laugh, and forced herself to keep an angry face. Charlie's smile quickly slid from his face to be replaced by a look of slight fear. Rowan growled at him slightly, and Charlie turned on his heel and took off through the orchard, Rowan hot on his heels. As she neared the rest of the Weasleys, Fred called out to her.

  
 "Er, Rowan? Everything alright?" Rowan waved at him, but didn't stop running.

  
 "Can't stop! Must catch Charlie!" she panted, and ran past. The twins, Ron, and Ginny all exchanged glances before taking off after the other two. Soon, all six children were running through the orchard laughing and screaming, chasing each other in a very nontraditional game of tag.

 

  
 Back at the house, Molly and Arthur stood on the kitchen doorstep and watched their kids behave like lunatics. Their shouts and screams could be heard faintly, and the two adults chuckled as they heard shouts of _Get Charlie_ and _You're it_. Molly leaned into her husband with a contented sigh, and he smiled and rested his chin on his wife's orange curls.

  
 "Are you happy you let her stay, dear?" he questioned his wife, even though he knew the answer. Molly smiled up at him.

  
 "Of course. She's just as bad as Fred and George when it comes to jokes and pranks, but she's incredibly hardworking and she never complains about her chores. I wish the others would learn from her on that!" Arthur laughed wryly as his wife continued. "But Ginny's certainly blossomed from having another girl in the house. I know Rowan's close with Charlie and the twins but you'd really believe she and Ginny are sisters. And even Percy respects her. I know he thinks her jokes and pranks are childish but even he sees that she's mature and studious when she needs to be," Molly smiled. Arthur smiled as he watched the children playing. He agreed wholeheartedly with his wife on the matter. Taking in Rowan as their own daughter was one of the best decisions they'd ever made. He suddenly laughed to himself, and Molly glanced at him questioningly.

  
 "Oh, just thinking. If it weren't for the hair, no one would ever doubt her being a Weasley!"

 

  
 

 Saying goodbye the next morning was quite difficult. As she stood on the platform with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny, waving to the train as it pulled out of the station, she sniffed a few tears away. Ginny held her hand, a sad look on her face too, but mostly because Ginny wanted to get on that train so badly. Rowan squeezed her hand sympathetically. The poor girl still had two years yet. As the train moved out of sight, Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on the girls' shoulders.

  
 "Right then, children, time to go," she said briskly, and the three children followed their parents away from the platform. For that's what Rowan had come to know the Weasleys as, her family. She didn't call them mum and dad, she didn't think she ever would, and they hadn't legally adopted her. But they had in their hearts and that's what mattered to Rowan. When they arrived back home Rowan impulsively hugged Molly, and the red haired woman exclaimed in surprise before hugging her back.

  
 "What's this for?" she asked with a laugh, and Rowan pulled away with a smile.

  
 "Just a thank you hug, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for taking care of me," she said softly, and Molly clicked her tongue before pulling her into another hug.

  
 "You're very welcome dear. And please, Rowan, you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley so formally. Molly will do just fine," she told her briskly, and Rowan grinned.

  
 "Alright, Molly."

 

 

  
 Rowan got her first letter from Charlie the next day, and she was surprised to see an envelope from the twins, too. She took the letters to her room and flopped onto her bed, opening the one from Fred and George first. Inside were two letters, one from each twin. She randomly picked one and smiled as she began to read the scrawled handwriting.

  
    _Dear Rowan,_

_Hello! George here. Charlie said_   _you wanted him to write you and I decided I would too. I'm writing this from the Gryffindor common room after the sorting feast tonight, it's so cozy in here. I'm going to miss playing Exploding Snap with everyone, though. Oh, Fred and I are trying for the quidditch team this year! Charlie's the captain this year and we want to be beaters, hopefully he'll let us. Classes start tomorrow morning and we've got double potions with the Slytherins first thing. Yuck. But it's getting late and I'd better get some sleep so Snape doesn't kill me for falling asleep in class. Take care of Ginny and 'Ronniekins', and don't forget to write sometimes!_

_George_

  
 Rowan laughed at his nickname for Ron, and opened the other letter from Fred. His was very different from his brother's.

  
_R_ _owan,_

_George said I should write you. Not sure why, but he and Charlie are so I guess I might as well. The feast tonight was amazing, the food was incredible as usual. Classes start tomorrow and we've got potions right away with those gits of Slytherins. If I didn't think Snape would kill me I'd prank them all at once. Which reminds me. I can't wait till you come next year, and the three of us can cause utter disaster for anyone we don't like. Oh who am I kidding, I prank people I do like. But still, you, George, and I will be the most notorious troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen. Oops I better go, Charlie's just discovered I stuck a dung bomb in his bed._

_Cheers!_

_Fred_

  
 Rowan laughed so hard she rolled off the bed and landed with a loud thump. She groaned slightly, rubbing her side ruefully as she lay on the floor. A knock sounded at the door, and Ginny's voice came through.

  
 "Ro? You alright?" Rowan grunted in reply, and Ginny opened the door, gasping as she saw Rowan on the floor in a heap. "What happened?" she said rushing over, and Rowan smiled ruefully as she sat up.

  
 "Fred," she said simply, and Ginny frowned. Rowan laughed. "I got a letter from him, and I laughed so hard I fell off the bed. Here, read it." She grabbed the letter and handed it to Ginny, and the two sat on her bed. Ginny's eyes scanned over the letter, and as she read a grin spread across her face. When she finished she was laughing.

  
 "He put a dung bomb in Charlie's bed?" she gasped, and the two fell onto the bed in raucous peals of laughter. They laughed so loudly it brought Molly to the door.

  
 "What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on?" she exclaimed, and Rowan and Ginny stopped laughing long enough to thrust the letter at her. Mrs. Weasley quickly read the letter and huffed in exasperation. But Rowan could see a small smile on her face at Fred's antics. "Almost time for bed, girls," she said as she handed the letter back before leaving the room. Rowan opened the letter from Charlie, and she and Ginny sat back on her bed and read it together.

  
_Dear Red,_

_I hope you weren't too sad saying goodbye this morning. I want you to have a happy year. The Sorting Feast was brilliant, there's so much food it rivals even Mum's cooking. I ate so much I think I might explode. Fred and George want to be beaters this year and since I'm the captain this year and I'm in charge of tryouts they've been heckling me all day about it. I have a feeling they'll be the best I see come tryouts but I'm not about to tell them that, so I think I've got them scared they won't even make reserve! I've got Care of Magical Creatures first thing tomorrow, and I'll have a free period in the afternoon that I'll probably spend with Hagrid. He knows so much about dragons and other creatures, it's incredible. Everyone tells me I should pursue a career in quidditch after school but I think I'm going to try to do something with animals. Wouldn't it be great to work with dragons, Ro? Please tell Ginny to write sometimes, I'd love to hear from her too. And Ron. And tell mum and dad I said hi. I gotta go yell at the twins, one of them stuck a dung bomb in my bed. Thankfully it was a dud, and I felt it under my blanket just now, otherwise I'd have to kill them. Just know that if you don't hear from them it's because I've killed them for some reason or other. Write back soon!_

_Charlie_

  
 Ginny and Rowan collapsed into more fits of giggles at Charlie's ending.

  
 "Do you think we should tell him which one did it?" Ginny giggled, and Rowan smiled evilly.

  
 "Of course. Never pass up an opportunity to mess with one of the twins," she said, and both girls smiled. Rowan suddenly had an idea. "Gin, you wanna sleep in here tonight?" Ginny's eyes lit up.

  
 "Sure! I'll go grab my stuff," she said before running out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with blankets and a pillow and flopped onto the bed. Rowan smiled at the younger girl as they both snuggled into the covers. And as they giggled and talked through the night, Rowan thought that maybe the school year wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Chapter 7

 The next few months went by, and Rowan kept up a regular correspondence with Charlie, and occasionally the twins. She and Ron developed a closer friendship, more of a sibling relationship than before. And the two girls grew even closer still. She also deepened her relationship with her guardians, easily calling them Molly and Arthur, but still keeping that parental relationship and respect.

  
 As Christmas was drawing closer, Rowan was becoming increasingly more excited to have the rest of the family home for a while. Each letter sent to the boys at Hogwarts referenced her excitement at seeing them again, and each letter received assured her of their mutual excitement.

 

 

  
 Three weeks before Christmas break, she developed a nasty cold. She came down for breakfast one morning looking like death warmed over. Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror at the poor girl's obvious condition.

  
 "Merlin! Are you alright, dear? Come here, come sit down," she exclaimed without waiting for an answer. She ushered Rowan over to a chair and immediately began to fuss over her. "How do you feel, dear?" she tutted, and Rowan smiled ruefully.

  
 "I'm alright, Molly," she said through an incredibly stuffed nose, "it's just a cold." And while she was pretty sure it was just a head cold, she felt awful. Her head pounded, her eyes watered and burned, and she could barely breathe. Molly quickly hurried to make her a cup of tea as Ron and Ginny can down the stairs. Ron stared at her, mouth agape.

  
 "Bloody hell, Ro, you look terrible!" he exclaimed, and Ginny smacked him. "What?" he asked confused. Ginny just rolled her eyes. Rowan snorted.

  
 "Gee, thanks Ronald. I can assure you I feel worse than I look," she retorted tiredly. She tried to fight the sudden urge to sneeze, but it was no use. She let out a violent _achoo_!, sneezing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. She sniffed and wiped her nose blearily, glancing up to see Ron and Ginny staring at her wide-eyed. She frowned.

  
 "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked in confusion. Ron simply continued to stare, pointing vaguely at her. Ginny, however, managed to stutter out a few words.

  
 "Your-your hair!" she gasped. Rowan stared at her.

  
 "What about it?" she asked, somewhat irritated this time. Ron finally got his voice back.

  
 "It's _green_!" Rowan froze. Suddenly they all heard the sound of something shattering, and they looked over to see Molly staring at Rowan, a teacup smashed on the floor at her feet.

  
 "Merlin's beard," she whispered. "Rowan! You're a...metamorphmagus!" Ginny squealed in excitement at her mother's words, but Rowan simply stated at Molly.

  
 "I'm a what?" In the stress of the moment, she drew a blank on what the word meant. Ginny came running over to her, excitement on every feature.

  
 "Rowan, a metamorphmagus can change their appearance at will. Don't you see what this means? You can change your features whenever you want! If you want a different hair color, poof! Instant hair dye! Like now! It's your favorite color, Ro!" Rowan's eyes widened in surprise.

  
 "Are you serious? I need to see!" Ginny grinned and ran upstairs to grab a mirror. She came back down with a small mirror in her hand and handed it to Rowan. Rowan took a deep breath before slowly pulling the mirror up to her face. Her eyes widened in shock at her bright mint hair. She reached up slowly to touch it. "Merlin," she murmured. "I can really change it to whatever I want?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

  
 "Yep! You'll have to learn how to control it of course, but once you do? You can change all the time!" A smile slowly spread across Rowan's face as she listened. Suddenly a whole new world of possibilities opened up for her. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

  
 "And don't worry, Arthur and I will be right here to help you," she said happily, and Rowan quickly got up and gave her guardian a hug.

  
 "Thank you, Molly. You have no idea what that means to me," she mumbled into her shoulder, and Molly chuckled.

  
 "You're very welcome, dear." She let Rowan go and shooed her and the other two into the living room. "Now, go sit down and I'll make you another cup of tea and get breakfast going." Rowan smiled, and the three of them headed into the living room. Rowan curled up on the couch and Ginny plopped down next to her, and Ron sat on the floor facing them.

  
 "Just wait till Fred and George hear about this!" Ron said in awe, still staring at Rowan's hair. She suddenly grinned mischievously, and Ron and Ginny exchanged glances.

  
 "Uhoh," Ginny said warily.

  
 "Nobody tell any of them. Not the twins, not Charlie, not even Percy. I want to surprise them when they come for Christmas," Rowan announced excitedly, and Ron grinned.

  
 "Oh what a shock that'll be. I can't wait to see their faces," he said. Ginny smiled and nodded.

  
 "Oh Rowan this is so cool! I've always wanted to be a metamorphmagus, you're so lucky," she gushed, and Rowan grimaced.

  
 "Yeah, the question is, how do I get rid of this green?" She pulled a piece of her hair in front of her face, going cross eyed trying to stare at it. Suddenly she sneezed again, and closed her eyes as she leaned back into the couch. Ginny laughed.

  
 "Well that's one way to do it," she said wryly, and Rowan opened her eyes and pulled her hair forward to see it had gone back to its normal color. She chuckled and then sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.

 

 

  
 Christmas break arrived, and Rowan stood on platform 9&3/4 with the rest of the Weasleys waiting for the train to come in. She was looking forward to seeing her friends again. She'd stayed true to her plan, not once did she mention her discovery in any of the letters she sent between then and now. She couldn't wait to shock them. Arthur stood beside her, chuckling as she couldn't seem to keep still. She constantly shifted her wait back and forth, bouncing on her toes and straining her neck to check if the train was coming.

  
 "Relax," Arthur told her, "you'll hear it before you see it. It'll be here soon."

  
 "I don't want soon I want now!" Arthur shook his head at her outburst, and Rowan turned red, her hair included. "Sorry, Arthur," she apologized, her hair quickly fading back to blonde.

  
 Since the sneezing incident, her abilities had accelerated, as if making up for lost time. Her hair began to change colors with her moods, even her eyes would if she was feeling a particularly strong emotion. It was getting very annoying. But Arthur and Molly were helping her learn to control it, and while she still couldn't keep it from changing with her moods completely, she'd toned it down a bit and was now able to change some things at will. She couldn't wait to show Charlie and the twins.

  
 She was startled out of her thoughts by the train whistle, and she immediately stood up straight, straining to catch sight of it rounding the bend into the station. Arthur smiled down at the excited little girl beside him, her hair now a bright shade of mint. Whenever she was particularly happy, that color would surface. It was her favorite color and showed up accordingly.

  
 The train pulled into the station, and Rowan quickly changed her hair back to blonde. They saw the boys get off the train and everyone called to let them know where they were. Rowan struggled to keep her emotions in check as they walked over, she didn't want to reveal her secret too soon. She couldn't refrain herself from shrieking and pulling the boys into hugs. She even hugged Percy, who seemed incredibly shocked.

  
 "Oh I've missed you all so much!" she shouted, hugging Charlie. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

  
 "Missed you, too, Red." Rowan was tempted to change her hair to a deep shade of red then and there, but she forced herself to wait. She quickly hugged Fred, then George, frowning when she noticed the few inches in height the two had gained.

  
 "You need to stop growing," she pouted, staring up at them. She smiled at Charlie, who stood at about a decent 5'9. "At least I know you won't grow too much more, Charlie," she said happily, and the stocky Weasley boy laughed ruefully.

  
 "Don't remind me. The twins can't seem to let it go that they might be taller than me soon." Rowan raised her eyebrows.

  
 " _Might_ be? Charles, they're gonna be at least the same height as you by this time next year and you know it," she said with a smirk, and Charlie glared at her.

  
 "Gee, thanks, Rowan," he mumbled, but Rowan could see his eyes twinkling. Ron and Ginny laughed, and the twins beamed at Rowan. She shook her head as the two laughed and high fived. Soon everyone finished saying hi, and when Mrs. Weasley finally let go of Percy they all headed home. When they arrived, the children immediately rushed outside to play in the snow.

 

  
 

 Rowan was building a snowman when something smashed into the back of her head. She whipped around to catch Fred and George giggling uncontrollably. She glared at them.

  
 "Oh, it's on, Weasels!" she yelled before quickly grabbing a chunk of snow and hurling it at them. George quickly dodged, but Fred had jumped behind him for cover. When George jumped to the side, the snowball smashed right into Fred's chest. Fred glared as Rowan and George fell into the snow laughing, and Charlie chuckled.

  
 "That's what you get when you use your brother as a shield, Frederica," he said, shaking his head. He was immediately hit in the face with a spray of snow, and now it was Fred's turn to laugh. Charlie's face darkened, and he slowly pulled out his wand. Everyone froze. A sly grin spread across Charlie's face, and he lazily flicked his wand towards them, muttering imperceptibly. Fred, George, and Rowan shrieked as snow flew at them, and even Ron, who hadn't been involved, was hit. He spluttered in indignation, and Ginny snickered at them all from where she was sitting nearby. She quickly stopped laughing, however, when Charlie rounded on her, still brandishing his wand. "I'd be very happy to get you too, squirt," he said darkly, and she gulped nodding. Her eyes widened suddenly, and Charlie turned to look behind him just in time to see Rowan and Ron shove handfuls of snow in his face. He staggered away in surprise, spitting snow out of his mouth. The blonde and redhead high fived each other before quickly taking off as Charlie began to chase them. Soon Ginny joined in, and an all-out, every-man-for-himself snowball fight broke out.

  
 Charlie continued to use his wand, which Fred, George, and Rowan deemed foul play. So, naturally, they responded with foul play of their own. The three double-teamed Charlie, tackling him into the snow and sitting on him while Fred maniacally smeared snow in his face. Ginny and Ron continued to pelt all four of them with snowballs, and soon they all were up and running again. This time, Charlie put away his wand. He'd certainly had enough face washes for one day.

  
 Rowan was given the perfect opportunity to reveal her secret when a snowball hit her in the nose so hard she was knocked over. Ron, who'd thrown it, looked horrified, and everyone rushed over to her. While she was curled up on the ground she concentrated hard on changing her nose. She forced it to form a horrid crooked shape, before slowly sitting up and clutching her face.

  
 "Guys I think my nose is broken..." She slowly lowered her hands from her face, and Charlie, George, and Fred screamed in unison. Even Ron and Ginny looked horrified, and George looked near to fainting. Charlie stared at her in shock, which slowly turned to confusion.

  
 "Wait, why isn't it bleeding?" He frowned as the three youngest collapsed into uncontrollable laughter. The older three looked horribly confused, and Fred and George glanced at each other.

  
 "D'you think it damaged her brain?"

  
 "I dunno, seems like it might've, George." Rowan sat up gasping for air.

  
 "Oh Merlin! You three screamed like babies!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and the boys began to protest. Their protests quickly died when Rowan's nose morphed back to its usual look. Their eyes widened, and Charlie inhaled sharply.

  
 "You... You're a metamorphmagus?" Rowan nodded with a smile. "How... When?"

  
 "About three weeks ago."

  
 " _And you didn't tell me?_ "


	9. Chapter 8

 The smile slowly slid from Rowan's face at Charlie's words. He was mad at her. Rowan frowned in confusion as Charlie burst into laughter.

  
 "How on earth did you manage to not let it slip?"

  
 "I... What?"

  
 "I'm honestly surprised you never broke and told me before now. I never would've thought you'd be able to keep a secret that long," Charlie gasped through laughter. Rowan stared in shock, trying to process his words.

  
 "Wait," she said slowly, "so you're not mad at me?" Charlie snorted.

  
 "No of course I'm not mad at you! This is brilliant, Red!" Rowan beamed, and quickly changed her hair to a vibrant shade of red. Charlie grinned, before helping her to her feet. "Come on, let's all go inside. I don't know about you but I'm soaked through," he said shivering.

 

 

 

 Rowan and Ginny were sleeping peacefully in Rowan's bed when they were jolted awake by loud shouting.

  
 "Wake up, wake up!"

  
 Rowan shot up in fright, frantically looking around until she located the twins, who were grinning shamelessly.

  
 "Gee, Rowan, you sure you're not a Weasley?"

  
 "Nah Georgie that's just her scared hair," Fred shot back. Rowan pinched the bridge of her nose lightly as she reached for the small mirror on her nightstand. Ginny groaned from beside her as George began poking her. He was suddenly hit in the face with her pillow, and he stumbled backwards.

  
 "What was that for, woman?"

  
 "For waking me up, you git!"

  
 "But it's Christmas!" the twins chorused, and Ginny sat up with a glare. Rowan chuckled before looking in her mirror. The twins hadn't been joking. Rowan's hair was an orange to rival even Ron's, and it stuck out in every direction, one giant mass of frizz. Ginny caught sight of it and snorted.

  
 "You look like a frightened orange tabby cat," she smirked, and Rowan groaned as the twins exchanged glances. "Oops," Ginny said meekly as the boys ran out of the room. Fred paused and peeked his head back in the door.

  
 "Hurry up, Tabby!"

  
 Rowan shot Ginny a glare, and the younger girl shrugged apologetically. Rowan shook her head, and her hair changed back to normal. Ginny whined.

  
 "Nooo, make it Christmasy!" She clasped her hands and smiled pleadingly, and Rowan sighed. She shut her eyes and concentrated on making her hair a brilliant, shimmery gold. Ginny squealed in delight, clapping her hands together happily. "It's beautiful, Rowan!" Rowan smiled as she checked her reflection again. Ginny was right, it did look pretty.

  
 "Come on, we better get down there."

 

 

 

 Molly gasped when she saw Rowan's hair, and even the boys' seemed stunned. Percy's eyes widened in shock, Ron's mouth hung slightly open, Charlie and Arthur grinned, and the twins looked like birds drawn to shiny objects. Rowan grinned as she came in and sat down with Ginny.

  
 "Mornin'," she said. "Happy Christmas!" Everyone smiled and greeted her, except the twins. They looked mesmerized, and Rowan thought it looked like they were almost drooling. She snapped her fingers in their faces, chuckling as they started slightly. "Oi! Snap out of it, it's time for presents!" That seemed to do it. They both donned the biggest grins and sat forward in their seats, ready to open gifts.

 

 

 

 Later that night after dinner, they were all sitting in the living room together. Arthur was playing wizard chess with Charlie, Molly was knitting, and the other five were playing Exploding Snap. Rowan became distracted, smiling down at the knitted jumper Molly had made for her. It was a warm, chocolate brown, with a mint green _R_ in the middle. Rowan loved it. She didn't understand why the rest of them didn't like theirs, she thought it was perfect. Charlie was the only other one wearing his. It was dark green with a bright red _C_. Rowan wondered if he liked it or was just being nice. In any case, he at least was more sensitive to his mother's feelings. Rowan was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. 

  
 "Hmm? What?" Ron rolled his eyes.

  
 "C'mon Rowan, pay attention! Charlie says he wants to tell us something," he huffed grumpily, and Rowan frowned. She had a feeling she knew where this was going to go. She turned to face Charlie, who fidgeted in his chair as if unsure of how to begin. He cleared his throat before speaking.

  
 "Um... Since I'm graduating this year, and I'm eighteen now, I knew I was going to have to find a career path. And up until recently I had no clue other than that I wanted to work with magical beasts and animals. While at school this semester, I've been talking to Hagrid about careers and such. And I realized there's only one thing o can think of that I'd want to do." He paused, taking a deep breath. Rowan squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears. She knew for certain now what was coming. She felt bad for Molly, she couldn't imagine how much of a shock this was going to be. Charlie pressed on. "I guess what I'm trying to say is.... Mum, Dad, I want to work with dragons in Romania," he blurted out, and Rowan clenched her jaw tight. Molly gasped in horror, and Arthur just stared at his son. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for his parents' reaction.

  
 Molly looked ready to faint, and Arthur looked like a fish as he tried to find words. Fred and George were the first to break the silence.

  
 "Wicked!" they said together, and Charlie cracked a small smile. Ginny jumped up from her seat and ran to give her older brother a hug.

  
 "Oh I'd miss you terribly, Charlie, but that sounds awfully exciting," she mumbled into his shoulder, and Charlie chuckled. "I'm glad you know what you want to do," she said as he let her go. Arthur stood up and paced a bit before he finally found his voice.

  
 "While I can say that I'm shocked about Romania, I can't say I'm too surprised about dragons. And while I hate to see another son leave, I know you're a grown man and can take care of yourself," he said somewhat shakily. Molly gasped again.

  
 "Arthur! Dragons! All the way in Romania! Oh Charlie why can't you stay here?"

  
 "Molly, you know he can't. You and I have always known Bill and Charlie wouldn't stay once they graduated. We knew they craved adventure, the outdoors. We've let Bill go have his adventure, now it's Charlie's turn." Molly began to protest about dragons again, and Arthur sighed. "Molly, dear, I think you've always know he was going to pick dragons," he said softly, taking her hands in his. Molly's lip quivered, but she nodded reluctantly. Arthur smiled at her sadly, and his wife broke into tears. She rushed over to Charlie and pulled him into a hug, and began crying into his shoulder. Charlie placed his cheek on her head, and let her cry. When she finally pulled away and looked at him, he smiled at her through watery eyes.

  
 "Oh Charlie! I don't like the idea of you being with dragons so far from home but I know it's what you want to do, so I suppose I can let you go," she choked out.

  
 "Thanks, mum. And don't worry, I won't be leaving until next school year. I'll still be here all summer," he said with a smile, and Molly patted him on the cheek before rushing to the kitchen to make some tea. Arthur gave his son a smile before following his wife to the kitchen. It was quiet in the living room for a moment, but the quiet was quickly shattered by the twins.

  
 "So," they said.

  
 "Dragons," George quipped.

  
 "In Romania," continued Fred.

  
 "Cool!" the two said at once, and Ron groaned as everyone laughed.

  
 "Do you two always have to do that?" he grimaced, and the twins smiled at him.

  
 "Do what?" they asked, and Ron smacked his face. Charlie chuckled before turning to Ron and Percy.

  
 "You two haven't said anything." Ron nodded.

  
 "I'm just sorta trying to take it all in, I guess. We'll definitely miss you but I think it's brilliant, Charlie. I really do," he assured his brother. Charlie smiled before looking to Percy. The bespectacled boy smiled slightly and shrugged.

  
 "It's not a career I would ever choose," he said loftily, and everyone chuckled, "but I do think it fits you, Charlie." Charlie beamed at his brother before turning to Rowan.

  
 "Red?" he asked hesitantly, and Rowan looked up at him. She took a deep breath.

  
 "I-I think it's great, Charlie. I agree with Ron, we'll miss you but I know how much you love dragons. I can't think of anything else you should do," she said softly, fighting back the tears. Charlie held out his arms, and she quickly ran into them.

  
 "Group hug!" the twins yelled, and Rowan squealed as the other four all squished into her and Charlie. They all fell to the floor in a heap, a mess of arms and legs and lots of laughter, all tears forgotten for the time being.

 

 

 

 Christmas break passed, and soon the house was quiet again. Rowan and Ginny kept up their letters to the boys, even sending letters to Percy occasionally. While the boy was exceptionally different from the rest of the family, and the two girls didn't have as close of a relationship with him, he was still family and deserved to be treated as such. The letters he wrote back were always in such stark contrast from the other boys. While theirs were rambling and funny and heartfelt, Percy's were typically structured, stiff, and almost purely academic. Occasionally the girls would catch a glimpse of a personality, but it would be gone a second later. Nevertheless, they wrote to him and he wrote back, and it strengthened the sibling bond between them.

 

 

 

 Spring rolled around, and as the weather began to warm up, the three Weasley children began to practice flying and quidditch. Rowan was determined to impress Charlie when he came home, and Ginny had the same goal. Ginny was desperate to be a Seeker, and she wanted to be as good as her brother. Ron wasn't much good at anything, but he wasn't too terrible as a Keeper.

 

 

 

 When summer arrived and the boys came home from school, Rowan and Ginny were exceptionally better. Specifically Rowan. The first chance they got, they showed Charlie everything they'd learned. To say Charlie was impressed would be an understatement. After the first game of quidditch they played that summer, Charlie told them how proud he was of them and Ron. Ron had never been the cleanest flyer but he improved significantly, as well. The rest of the summer consisted mostly of flying, quidditch, and raucous games of tag, and Exploding Snap inside after dark.

But Rowan also tried to build a closer relationship with Percy. Their exchange of letters had already made it so much more than it was before, but Rowan wanted a better friendship with the boy than simply cordial conversation. And while Rowan knew she would most likely never have a relationship with him like she did with Charlie or the twins, she hoped it could be more like her relationship with Ron.

  
 Rowan discovered that she and Percy could connect through intellectual means. As the summer progressed, Percy would talk to her more frequently. Never like the others, but he would seek her out to talk about something he was reading or trying to learn. And while Rowan wasn't a bookworm by Percy's standards, and she'd rather talk about quidditch, she loved the fact that Percy felt comfortable to come and discuss things with her.

  
 She also nearly mastered her metamorphmagus abilities over that summer. She no longer changed hair colors with each mood, it was now only with exceptionally strong moods. Like the scare incident at Christmas, if she became suddenly excited or happy or startled her hair would respond. Arthur said eventually she'll be able to stop even that, but for now she should be satisfied. She was more advanced than most metamorphmagi her age, and she'd even discovered her abilities incredibly late.

 

 As September quickly approached, Rowan began to dread the day Charlie would leave for Romania. But there was also a day that Rowan simply couldn't wait for.


	10. Chapter 9

 Rowan woke up earlier than everyone that day. Arthur came down for breakfast to find her sitting in the kitchen with breakfast and tea for the both of them. He chuckled as he walked over and sat down, ruffling her hair as he passed her.

  
 "Big day, huh?" he said with a knowing smile, and Rowan grinned ruefully.

  
 "I couldn't go back to sleep, not today." Arthur chuckled, digging into his food.

  
 "I remember my eleventh birthday like it was yesterday, I know the feeling. When my letter finally came I could hardly contain myself, I think I drove my mother mad. Just don't think about it too much, you'll wear yourself out. Just enjoy your day and it'll come when it comes," he told her, and she nodded.

  
 "Thanks, Arthur. I'll do my best," she said, and Arthur smiled before sighing.

  
 "I can't believe it's been a year since you came here, Rowan. In some ways it feels like you've always been here. It's sure going to be awfully quiet with just Ginny in the house this year." The two sat in a comfortable silence thinking about what the next few months would bring.

  
 Arthur finished eating and got up to leave, but at the door he turned to Rowan again.

  
 "I'll try to get off earlier today, but if I can't I don't want you to feel like you have to wait for me for anything. I'll be home as soon as I can. Happy birthday, Rowan." He left the kitchen and seconds later Rowan heard the loud crack signaling he had disapperated. Rowan smiled after him softly. She was already planning to wait until he came home before opening anything, even her letter. She knew it would be difficult, but she hoped the other kids would be able to distract her until he came home.

 

 

 

 The day passed achingly slowly for the new eleven year old. In the back of her mind, she had this worry that maybe her letter wouldn't come. After all, up until last year she didn't even live in this world. But her magic had been detected by the Ministry so she hoped that wouldn't be the case. Ron had gotten his letter back in March when he turned eleven, and Rowan was not about to be the odd-one-out any more than she already was.

  
 She was nearly in full control of her metamorphmagus abilities now, only when she was caught unawares would something change. She had yet to master changing her entire look, but she could change her hair, eyes, and sometimes her nose almost at will. Today her hair was her favorite shade of mint, signaling how happy she was.

  
 Her letter arrived at lunchtime, carried by a very official-looking owl. It sat in the window patiently as Molly took the thick, yellowish envelope from the owl's mouth. It sat there until she gave it a treat, launching itself into the sky after accepting the food. Molly brought the letter over to the table, and set in front of Rowan. The young witch stared at it wide-eyed.

  
 "Well? Aren't you gonna open it?" Ron asked, and Rowan jerked out of her trance. She shook her head violently.

  
 "No. Not until Arthur comes home. I want to wait to celebrate until he's here," she said firmly, and Molly smiled.

  
 "Thank you, dear. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

  
 "If you won't open it, we-"

  
 The twins words died on their lips as Charlie and Molly both gave them death glares. Rowan chuckled and turned to Ginny.

  
 "If looks could kill," she whispered. Ginny grinned.

  
 "If looks could kill, those two would've been dead years ago!"

 

 

 

  
 "Molly, I'm home!" Arthur's voice carried from the kitchen into the living room where they were all gathered after dinner, and Rowan sat up in her chair. "Did the letter-" Arthur's sentence stops abruptly and he comes into the living room. "Rowan, dear, why didn't you open it?" He looked at the girl on confusion, a hint of worry on his face.

  
 "I wanted to wait for you, Arthur," she told him with a smile, and Arthur's eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth before finally regaining his speech.

  
 "You didn't have to but I'm very grateful you did," he said softly. He set his coat on the rack and grabbed the letter from the table, bringing it in to Rowan. "Well go on, then, open it!" He sat down next to Molly, and they all watched as Rowan slowly opened the letter.

  
 Her hands shook slightly as she pulled the pieces of paper out of the crisp yellowed envelope. She tried not to ruin it, it seemed so official with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned across the front. She unfolded the first piece of parchment, scarcely daring to read it.

  
  _What if it's a "we regret to inform you" letter?_

  
 She took a deep breath and began to read.

 

_Dear Ms. Donoghue,_   
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._   
__  
_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._   
_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than August 20._   
_Yours sincerely,_   
_Minerva McGonagall,_   
_Deputy Headmistress_

  
 Rowan grinned and looked up at her family.

  
 "I've been accepted!" she squealed, waving the letter. Molly and Arthur beamed, and Ginny cheered.

  
 "I knew you would, Red!" Charlie walked over and ruffled her hair, laughing when it changed to a deep shade of crimson.

  
 "Are you going to open you presents or not?" George scoffed, and Rowan's eyes widened.

  
 "I have _presents_?" She hadn't been expecting the Weasleys to get her anything, after all she wasn't really their daughter. But Molly _tsk_ 'd as she got up from her chair.

  
 "Of course you have presents, dear, you're a part of this family aren't you?" She huffed as she levitated a stack of presents out from behind a chair, sending them over to Rowan. Rowan grinned, looking up at her guardians.

  
 "Can I open them now?" she asked excitedly, and Molly made a shooing motion at her.

  
 "Of course, now go on!" Rowan hummed in excitement as she began tearing into her presents.

 

 

 

 Rowan sat in her bed just before going to sleep, playing with one of her presents, when there was a knock on the door and Charlie's voice called out.

  
 "Ro? Can I come in?"

  
 "'Course, Charlie." Charlie opened the door slowly, sliding around it and into the room, hiding something behind his back. Rowan furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatcha hidin', Charles?" She smirked when he groaned at her use of his full name.

  
 "Red, please. You know I don't like that. You sound like mum," he whined.

  
 "And you sound like a baby." Charlie glared at her before shrugging.

  
 "Guess I'll just take this and go then," he said, hand on the doorknob. Rowan just stared at him, blank-faced, and Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "You little devil," he muttered to himself as he walked over and sat on her bed, keeping the bundle out of her sight.

  
 "Thank you," she said. Charlie frowned at her.

  
 "For what?"

  
 "Your very kind compliment." He stared at her before bursting into laughter. They laughed for a short while, until Charlie sighed and shook his head.

  
 "I'm going to miss you, Red. I'll miss all of you. But you and Ginny the most, I think. Which leads me..." he sets the cloth-covered bundle on the bed with a loud grunt, "to this!" Rowan looked at it, then at Charlie, then back at the package again.

  
 "What is it?"

  
 "Your birthday present, silly!"

  
 "From who?" Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
 "If you make it into Ravenclaw, I'll eat my socks," he groaned, and Rowan smacked him. Charlie just chuckled. "It's from me, Red. Now will you open it?" Rowan reached out for the package cautiously, drawing her hand back in fright when the package let out a loud screech. She glanced at Charlie, but he simply nudged his chin toward the package, encouraging her to continue. Rowan reached out again, this time quickly yanking the cloth off in one movement. She stared at the uncovered package open-mouthed and wide-eyed. The package turned out to be a large cage, and inside was a beautiful, reddish-brown Tawny Owl. The owl cocked his head as it stared at her, cooing slightly.

  
 "Charlie, it's beautiful," she breathed. She looked up at Charlie. "Thank you! But-" Charlie put a hand up to cut her off.

  
 "Yes, I did. Besides, how else are you going to keep in touch with me while I'm away?" Rowan blinked the tears from her eyes and pulled Charlie into a crushing hug. "Ro! Can't breathe!" Rowan immediately released him with a bashful smile.

  
 "Oops," she chuckled, and Charlie made a show of rubbing his ribs. "But in all seriousness, Charlie. Thank you."

  
 "Of course. I don't want you to have any excuse for not writing to me," he said with a soft smile. "What're you going to name him?"

  
 "Oh it's a boy. I was wondering. I don't know, maybe something Irish would be nice," she added softly, and Charlie gave her a sad smile.

  
 "That'd be wonderful. I'd best let you get to bed, you can think of a name for him in the morning." He stood up, placing the owl cage on her dresser. He walked back over and placed a kiss on top of her head before heading to the door. "Goodnight, Rowan. Happy birthday."

  
 "Goodnight, Charlie." With one last smile, Charlie headed out the door. Rowan turned to her new owl when Charlie left.

  
 "Don't worry, I'll think of a suitable name for you soon. Goodnight!" The owl simply _who_ 'd at her, tilting its head curiously. Rowan chuckled before climbing into bed. She blew out the small candle on her nightstand and closed her eyes happily. It had been a terrific birthday.

 

 

 

  
 "Have you thought of a name yet?" Rowan was pulled from her thoughts by Charlie's voice near her ear, jumping slightly.

  
 "Charlie! You scared me!" Charlie laughed.

  
 "I noticed, part of your hair flashed a bright orange just now," he said with a smirk. Rowan glared at him.

  
 "Rude. And yes I believe I do have a name for him." Charlie looked at her expectantly, and Rowan giggled at his childish expression. "I thought I'd call him Rua. It's Irish for rust-hued, like the reddish feathers he has. What do you think?"

  
 "I think it's perfect," he said. Rowan grinned, pleased he approved. Charlie stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Come on, you looked a little down in the dumps when I came up. Let's go fly, that should cheer you up." Rowan smiled and took his hand, letting him help haul her to her feet. They went to join the others, and spent the rest of the day laughing and screaming and whooping all across the orchard, all thoughts of goodbyes banished for the time being.


	11. Chapter 10

The next day was a Saturday, and Arthur announced at breakfast that he'd taken the day off work to take anyone who needed new things for school to Diagon Alley. They were to go by Floo powder, and Rowan was excited to try it.

  
When they were ready to go, she anxiously watched Charlie disappear. Then it was her turn. She took a fistful of the powder and, following Charlie's example, stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder down at her feet, and said "Diagon Alley!" as clear as she could. With a flash of green smoke, Rowan was suddenly spinning full speed. She shut her eyes tight and waited for it to stop, praying she wouldn't throw up. The spinning stopped almost as quickly as it started, and Rowan opened her eyes as she stumbled out onto the cobblestones. Charlie caught hold of her and helped her steady herself.

  
"Easy, there. How do you feel?"

  
"Like my breakfast is going to make a surprise appearance," she groaned, and Charlie laughed.

  
"It's more than welcome to, as long as it doesn't try to hug me." Rowan laughed at Charlie's words, and slowly the sick feeling went away. She turned as Ron stumbled out from behind her, much more composed than she had been. Percy followed, perfectly composed as usual. Ginny came next, then Fred and George, and Arthur came last. He brushed himself off and stood up.

  
"Alright! Why don't we split up. Ginny, why don't you go with Charlie and Rowan to Ollivander's, I'll take the boys to Second Hand Robes, they all need new robes. Why don't you meet us there when you're done?" Arthur looked to Ginny and Charlie, who both nodded. Arthur clapped his hands together with an air of finality. "That's settled. Charlie, if we're not at Robes when you get there we've probably gone to Flourish and Blotts. If that's the case, just get Rowan some robes and meet us there. Have fun, girls!" Arthur gave the two small girls hugs before heading off with the boys.

  
Ginny clapped her hands and squealed excitedly, making the two older children smile.

  
"Oh this is so exciting. I've never been in Ollivander's before! I can't wait till I get my own wand." Rowan couldn't help but grin at the light in the smaller girl's eyes. She ruffled Ginny's hair lightly.

  
"It won't be too long now, Gin. Don't worry." Ginny smiled.

  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Charlie chuckled as she grabbed his and Rowan's hands and began dragging them down the street.

 

 

 

  
A bell jingled somewhere in the shop as they entered, and Rowan gasped in awe at the sight before her. Ollivander's was more amazing than anything she had ever imagined. The small shop looked almost like a muggle shoe store, with rows of floor-to-ceiling shelves filling almost the whole store. Except the shelves weren't stacked with shoe boxes, but hundreds and hundreds of long, thin wand boxes. Ginny turned in slow circles as she tried to take everything in, and Rowan grabbed onto Charlie's hand and squeezed it tightly. Suddenly a voice called out from somewhere behind all the boxes.

  
"I'll be right with you!" Not ten seconds later, Ollivander himself walked out from behind a shelf, a bright smile on his face. Rowan grinned immediately at the sight. He was a small man, with a shock of white hair sticking out in every direction, as if he'd just been electrocuted. Rowan thought he seemed like he'd make a wonderful grandpa. "Ah, Mr. Charles Weasley! I remember the day you came in here all those years ago... Hmm let's see, don't tell me, I know it...Ash, 12 inches, unyielding, with a unicorn hair core, wasn't it?" Charlie's jaw dropped, and he let out a low whistle.

  
"Uh, yeah, that's exactly right, sir. How did you remember that?" The eccentric old man chuckles, waving his hand dismissively.

  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, and I know every wand in this shop. I made them all, you see, and there's a special bond between a wand and it's maker." He looked at Rowan and winked knowingly, and the small girl chuckled, slightly confused.

  
_What's that all about?_

  
She quickly dismissed the thought as Ollivander began to rub his hands together excitedly.

  
"You, my dear," he pointed at Rowan with a smile, "you're here for a wand, aren't you?" Rowan opened her mouth to question how he possibly knew that, but quickly closed it. If he could remember every wand he'd ever made and sold, surely he had a way to know she needed a wand. Instead she simply nodded. "What's your name?"

  
"Rowan Donoghue, sir," she said, quickly, and Ollivander immediately headed towards a shelf, mumbling to himself. Rowan caught the odd wood name, and comments such as too long or too short. After a minute of rambling, the wandmaker stopped with a short exclamation. He reached up and pulled a box from the shelf, bringing it over to Rowan. He opened it and took out the wand gently.

  
"Why don't you try this one, Rowan? Chestnut, 11  & 3/4 inches, unyielding, with a dragon heartstring core." Rowan cautiously took the wand from him, fully aware of what can happen with the wrong wand. Rowan closed her fingers around the intricately detailed handle, glancing at Ollivander questioningly. He waved her forward. "Go on, give it a flick!" Rowan gave it a slight flick, and nearly dropped it hen Olivander's glasses went flying off his nose. "Hmm no, not that one..." Rowan nodded in agreement and quickly handed the wand back to him. He took it and headed to a different shelf, mumbling and muttering all the while.

  
After a few more minutes of searching he grabbed another box and brought it over, handing it to her and watching thoughtfully as she swished it lightly. Several wand boxes went flying across the room, and Rowan quickly handed it back to the chuckling old man. He took it and smiled.

  
"Not that one, then." He wandered off again, and Rowan turned to Charlie with wide eyes.

  
"How long did it take you to find yours?" she asked him in a hushed tone, and he chuckled.

  
"Don't worry, Red, it's different for everyone. I took nearly an hour, Bill took about five minutes. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Ollivander's the best, he'll find you the right one." Rowan nodded, hoping he was right. Ollivander brought over another wand, with, again, near-disastrous results. This time, when Rowan waved the wand, a candle on the wall went sailing straight towards Ollivander's head. He ducked just in time, and quickly pulled out his own wand to stop the kamikaze candle. Rowan dropped the wand in shock. She opened her mouth to apologize when she noticed that the old wizard was cracking up. He finally managed to calm down, and took the wand from her with a sigh.

  
" _Definitely_ not that one," he breathed, and Charlie laughed. Rowan cracked a slight smile, relieved no one was hurt. Ollivander stared at her thoughtfully, before suddenly standing up straight. "Yes! I think I have just the one!" He rushed off to the far end of one of the shelves, reached up to the top, and pulled down the desired box. He brought it over to Rowan with a grin. "I believe this should suit you quite well. Quite well indeed," he said excitedly. He held the open box out for Rowan, and she slowly reached in and grasped the bark-designed handle.

  
Immediately, she knew something was different about this one. As her fingers closed around the rustic detailed wood, she felt what could only be described as the wand humming. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up at Ollivander. He smiled widely at her, nodding encouragingly. Hesitantly, she gave the wand a light flick and braced herself for the catastrophic result, though something told her it wasn't coming. Sure enough, the wand grew warm in her hand and the tip began to glow warmly. Ginny gasped in awe, and Ollivander clapped his hands together happily.

  
"I thought so! Cedar, 12  & 1/4 inches, slightly yielding, with a unicorn hair core. A perfect fit, my dear." Rowan stared at the beautiful wand in awe. It wasn't nearly as delicate as the first wand she had tried, which had been carved into elegant filigrees and swirls, but Rowan thought the rustic, natural wood design of this wand, her wand, was more beautiful than the first. Rowan smiled at the thought. Charlie clasped her on the shoulder lightly, and Ginny stared at the wand with wide eyes.

  
"It's so pretty!" she gasped, and Rowan smiled, nodding.

  
"It's perfect. Thank you, sir," she added, turning to the old wandmaker. Ollivander smiled at her.

  
"My pleasure, dear." He walked over to the small counter and began to ring up the purchase. Rowan suddenly felt a surge of guilt, as she remembered how Ron used Charlie's old wand in the books. If they couldn't afford to get him a new wand then, they certainly couldn't afford to get her one, either. She turned to Charlie to protest them buying her one, but stopped when she saw the older boy deep in thought.

  
Charlie had overheard his parents discussing money earlier that morning, when everyone was still in bed. He'd heard them talking about getting Rowan a wand, and Molly had said that she should get a new one. Charlie agreed with his mother, but that left the problem of Ron. His parents decided they'd have to find a used one somewhere, but Charlie didn't think Ron would take too kindly to his parents buying a new wand for Rowan but not him. So, as he stood there in the shop, he suddenly came up with an idea. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best he could come up with.

  
He paid for Rowan's wand, the three said goodbye to Ollivander and left the shop. As they walked down the street, Rowan glanced up at the tall redhead. She could tell there was something going through his brain, she could almost see the gears turning.

  
"Charlie?" He hummed distractedly in response. "What are you thinking about?" Charlie looked down at the small girl at his side.

  
"Oh, that. Actually, I need to talk to you about that." He glanced at Ginny, as if debating whether he should include her or not, before shrugging. "Gin, you'd better hear this too," he told his sister, and she furrowed her brows in confusion as Charlie began to explain. "Alright, we all know mum and dad are tight on money, right?" The two girls nodded, still not sure where this was headed. "Ok. Well, they've only got enough to spare for one new wand, and in fact they haven't even got that much, and they want to spend it on Rowan. Now, I agree that it's better than buying Ron a new one and leaving Rowan to fend with a used one, cause we're all used to hand-me-downs and she's not. But, I don't think that's going to go over well with Ron, do you?" Ginny smiled ruefully and shook her head.

  
"Not at all."

  
"Right. Now I thought about it, and I had a small amount of money saved up from working over the summer, and I used that to pay for your wand." Rowan's eyes widened. "Shush. I need you two to go along with me on this. I'm going to tell mum and dad that Rowan found out she had a bit of money in Gringots, and wanted to buy the wand on her own. And I'm going to give my wand to Ron. I could've given it to you, Rowan, but I knew mum would never in a million years let you get a used wand. She'll accept it for Ron, though. I'll just have to convince her I'm getting a new one soon. I'll have to get a new one eventually, but I don't know about soon," he added with a grimace. Rowan couldn't believe he was doing this. She knew Charlie was a kind boy, and she had known he was going to give Ron his wand but paying for hers was going above and beyond. She knew she couldn't change his mind, but she began to protest anyway.

  
"Charlie, that's money for you going to Romania! Not paying for my wand," she told him, and he smiled at her.

  
"I know but I wanted to, Red. Please. Just consider it my Christmas present, and know that I probably won't send you anything but a letter when Christmas comes," he joked, and Rowan chuckled.

  
"Alright, if you're sure."

  
"I am." She smiled at him, proud of his kind heart. Charlie stood up straight and grabbed the two girls's hands. "Now! Let's go meet up with the rest of the posse, shall we?" He grinned at the two girls, and with a giggle, the three began to skip down the street, hand in hand.

 

 

 

  
The rest of the family weren't in Second Hand Robes, and Charlie was a little at a loss for what to do. Thankfully, the owner herself greeted them, recognizing Charlie and Ginny as Weasleys immediately. She took them straight to the back and, once she was told who was getting robes, began to fit Rowan. The eleven year old stared at the robes in awe. She never could quite picture just what they looked like in her head, and here they were. As the women fitted her for her robes, Rowan couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

  
When she finished, Charlie payed for the robes, and the trio left to head to Flourish and Blotts.

  
"Hopefully they're actually here this time," Charlie muttered. Ginny giggled, and Charlie smiled at her. "Come on, let's go."

 

 

 

  
A short while later, they all finished with their tasks and headed back home. Charlie grabbed Rowan's hand when they reached home and went to find his mother. When they found her, Charlie fidgeted nervously, and cleared his throat. Molly looked up from her knitting and smiled at them brightly. Without waiting, Charlie launched into his story. Rowan held her breath, hoping Molly would buy it. She didn't want Ron to be upset.

  
When Charlie finished speaking, Molly sat silent for a few moments. Rowan thought it looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly Molly jumped up from her chair and pulled Charlie and Rowan into one of her infamous Weasley bearhugs. Charlie gasped and squirmed, and Rowan just giggled. Molly finally released them, tears in her eyes.

  
"Thank you. Oh Charlie, thank you. And Rowan dear, you didn't have to but thank you," she whispered softly, and the two children smiled.

  
"Of course, mum. Anytime."

  
As Molly continued to fight her tears, Charlie and Rowan headed outside to find the rest of the kids. They walked in silence for a little while, before Charlie spoke.

  
"Well I'm glad that worked. Now I've just gotta get a new wand before I leave," he muttered, and Rowan smiled lightly.

  
"You've got a few weeks, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Charlie smiled at the small girl walking next to him.

  
"Thanks, Red. I sure am gonna miss you when I'm gone." He ruffled her hair lightly, and Rowan huffed, trying to smooth it down. Charlie let out a bright laugh, and suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Rowan squealed and screamed for him to put her down, but Charlie just laughed and took off running toward the orchard.


End file.
